Hated Love part 2
by nanors123
Summary: After a year of being separated, June and Vilkas are reunited but not in the best way. They find themselves trapped in an underground Dwarven Ruin, it would've been a good opportunity for Vilkas if only Brynjolf wasn't there. Jealousy grows between Brynjolf and Vilkas, June finds love growing inside her but it's love that she hates and thought she had forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IS HATED LOVE PART 2, IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER TO POST BECAUSE I WANT TO TRY AND POST MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AT ONCE OTHER THAN ONE AT A TIME SO ONCE AGAIN PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! THANK YOU! ^_^ (THERE IS BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY AND SOMEWHAT SEXUAL CONTENT.)**

* * *

A year had passed since June returned to the Thieves Guild, she was just returning to Riften with Brynjolf from a contract job. "Think he'll sell?" June asked as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. June's hair was much longer now, it reached to the middle of her back. She kept it up in a high pony tail but she left some strands of her bangs down. "If he's smart he will." Brynjolf replied as he looked around.

It was middle of the afternoon and it was a warm sunny day, the streets were filled with people like usual. It was a usual day and things seemed to be getting back to normal since she returned. But she didn't feel the same and Brynjolf went everywhere with her now. He didn't leave her side, part of her liked the attention but the other part couldn't forget the image of him with the other woman even if it was just business.

That wasn't the only thing she couldn't get out of her mind, even though it had been a year since she returned. Vilkas would occasionally pop up into her mind and it angered her when it happened because when he came to her mind so did Njada. But for the most part she was okay, she did like Brynjolf's company and she felt like she could love him again. He started spending the night with her again but they haven't slept together since she came back, for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to it yet.

They walked past the Inn and behind a couple of buildings to reach the cemetery, before June walked any further she stopped thinking she heard a familiar voice. She furrowed her eyebrows down and stood there listening for a moment, it was near by but she couldn't figure out who's it was. "You coming?" She heard Brynjolf ask. She looked at him and gave him a smile. "Go ahead I'll be there in a bit." She answered. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow at her but just nodded and opened up the crypt walking into their secret door.

June started to slowly walked towards the Temple of Mara, she hid behind the wall and peeked out hearing two voices now. Once she saw who it was a frown quickly appeared on her face and she felt like a knife had gone through her heart. It was Vilkas talking to the head pries of the Temple, June sneaked a little closer trying to hear what they were talking about.

She hid behind another small wall and looked at them as she listened closely. "This is wonderful! Such beauty with these things!" The priest said with a cheerful smile. Vilkas just looked away, he wasn't smiling. In fact he didn't look happy at all, June could see what looked like sadness growing in his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just tell me when I can have the wedding..." Vilkas asked keeping the frown on his face.

June's eyes widened and she felt her stomach begin to ache. ' _Wedding?_ ' She wondered if she heard him right. The priest rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. "How about in two months from today?" The priest asked. "That way you have time to prepare." He said with a smile. "Sure, fine." Vilkas said quickly turning around starting to walk away. He suddenly stopped smelling the air, he smelt a familiar scent. A sweet scent that he longed for a very long time. ' _Could that be..._ ' He thought to himself as he turned his head to where the scent was coming from.

June quickly went behind the wall as saw him quickly turn his head, she felt her heart begin to beat hard against her chest. ' _Why am I feeling nervous?_ ' She wondered as she felt her stomach began to twist and turn. ' _Who's he marrying..._ ' She wondered again with a frown on her face. ' _I don't care.._ ' She thought to herself as she slowly peeked out again. She froze seeing Vilkas walking that way, she quickly turned around about to run off. But something held her back, she just stood there looking at the ground for a moment. She wanted to quickly vanish so he wouldn't find her but than again she wanted him to find her.

June suddenly panicked as she heard his footsteps getting closer, with out really thinking she quickly ran off. Vilkas looked behind the wall and frowned seeing no one was there, he looked around and there wasn't anyone in sight. He hoped he would run into June as he came here but he knew the chances of it were slim, he could've sworn that he smelt her scent but she was no where in sight.

Vilkas quickly stiffened up as he heard quick footsteps behind him. "Vilkas are you done yet!?" He heard Njada's angry voice behind him. Vilkas turned around and sneered at her. "Yes." He answered with a stern voice. With out giving her a second look he quickly walked past her and away from her. ' _How did I get stuck in this situation..._ ' He wondered as he could smell Njada's nasty scent over the sweet scent he followed just a moment ago.

June quickly entered into the Thieves Guild den catching her breath, it was hardly a run but the fact that she was running from Vilkas took her breath away for some reason. She looked up seeing the normal people in the room, some were training and others were just talking. She looked for Brynjolf but didn't see him. ' _He must of gone to the Ragged Flagon._ ' She thought to herself as she walked through the room nodding and smiling at some of the Thieves and than walked through to door.

She looked around seeing Brynjolf sitting at one of the tables with Delvin, they were hunched over what looked like a map and were whispering. June raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, she put her hands down on the table and leaned over. "What's this?" She asked looking at the map. Delvin and Brynjolf exchanged quick glances, Brynjolf than looked up at June with a crooked smile. "New plans." He said leaning back in his chair.

June raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly. "Plans for what?" She asked looking down a the map. Brynjolf looked at Delvin and he nodded at him, Brynjolf rolled up the map and got up from the table. "Let's talk about it over dinner." Brynjolf said with a smile. June crossed her arms. "Or we could just talk about it now?" She said furrowing her eyebrows down at him. Brynjolf lightly grabbed her chin lifting her face up a bit and smile more at her. "Your place sound good?" He asked letting go and walking away. June let out an annoyed sigh but she couldn't help but smile at him as he walked away.

A few hours have passed and June was on her way back to her house, she looked up at the sky that was now growing dark. She looked around the town seeing only a few people were still out walking around and doing last minute shopping. She walked around a couple of buildings till she finally reached her house, she opened the front gate and walked up the steps.

She opened the door and let it close behind her. ' _I wonder when Brynjolf will get here.._ ' She wondered as she walked up the stairs. While she walked she started to un buckle her armor, just as she was about to enter her room she stopped hearing some shuffling. June furrowed her eyebrows down and slowly walked into the room, before she could look around she was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

She tensed up and was ready to kick who ever it was but she relaxed seeing it was just Brynjolf. Brynjolf chuckled at the look on her face as he held her against the wall. "You never have your guard up enough lass." He whispered to her. "And you still don't know how to be more quiet." She replied with a growing smile. "You got me there." He said as his eyes trailed down to her chest seeing that her armor was un buckled a little.

June clenched her jaw as she saw his eyes trail down her body, she felt her body grow warm but she also felt a little un comfortable. "So, what's for dinner?" She suddenly asked with a smile. Brynjolf quickly looked up at her and smiled back, he let go of her wrists and slowly placed his hand on the side of her face. "Well I was just thinking that we should just get down to business." He said as his face slowly got closer to hers.

She tensed up a bit as she watched him closer, she felt his hand slide from her cheeck to the back of her neck. He tilted his face as their slips slightly touched, before he could seal the kiss June placed her hands on his chest stopping him. Brynjolf pulled back a little and looked at her confused, she had been acting strange since she returned and Brynjolf didn't like it. He wondered if it was because of the business he had a year ago that was still bothering her, he made sure that he wouldn't get any more of those.

June saw the look on his face, she quickly looked down trying to find an explanation for why she keeps hesitating. Brynjolf grabbed her chin again lifting it up to his face, their eyes met and they just stood there looking into each others eyes for a moment. Brynjolf slowly lowered his face to hers again and this time June didn't stop him, he moved his hand back to the back of her neck as their lips slowly locked together.

As Brynjolf slowly kissed her June could feel her body heat up and her butterflies return, she enjoyed the passionate kiss even though it wasn't the kiss she wanted. She longed for someone else's lips on hers but it was someone she couldn't have, she still had feelings for Brynjolf and she still wanted him but she felt guilty when Vilkas would pop up into her mind.

But knowing that he was getting married suddenly changed everything, she wasn't going to let it or him hold her back from someone who seemed to care about her. June slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got deeper, Brynjolf held her tight, pressing his body against hers. June ran her fingers through his hair as she bit down on his lower lip, she pulled back from the kiss looking into his eyes for a moment. She than let go of him and took his hand leading him to her bed, for the first time since she's been back they enjoyed each other that night and held each other once they fell asleep.

The morning sun peaked through the window causing June to blink awake, she yawned trying to turn over but a large arm stopped her. She looked over seeing Brynjolf was still asleep next to her, she had almost forgotten that he was there. Brynjolf's eyes slowly opened as he felt small movement, he smiled and sat up wrapping his arms around June and giving her small kisses on her neck. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, when he pulled back she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and than got up from bed to get dressed.

After they both put their armor on Brynjolf spread the map out onto her table, he pointed to a circle that was drawn on it. "For a couple months Delvin and I have been planning on a little trip." He explained standing up straight crossing his arms. "Trip for what?" She asked as she kept examining the map. "We found out that there is a hidden cave here and maybe some old Dwarven Ruins inside." Brynjolf said with a crooked smile.

June looked up at him a little surprise. "Does anyone else know of this place?" She asked him. "Not that we know of, I'm not even certain that it is there but we have some pretty good leads." He replied with a shrug. "Well what do you think is down there that's worth marking this cave?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down. "If there really is a Ruin down there that no one has discovered yet imagine the treasures we will find down there." He said with excitement in his eyes.

Brynjolf walked over to her and stood next to her pointing back at the spot on the map. "We could really set the Guild up with this kind of stuff, Dwarven artifacts are valuable these days. We could also use them to get more contacts and maybe go far beyond Skyrim in name." He explained keeping his eyes on the map. "There are other Thieves Guild in the world though who probably have a bigger name than we do." June said rubbing her chin a little. "Maybe, but if there is as much treasure down there than we think, we may have a bigger name than them. They would come to us to join our Thieves Guild and we can grow." Brynjolf said looking at June.

June raised an eyebrow at him and than slowly looked back at the map. "It seems like too big of a leap to me..You said you weren't even sure if it was there.." June said with doubt in her voice. "Yes but that's why it's called a leap, we just have to go see for ourselves." Brynjolf said folding the map back up and putting it into his satchel. June looked at him for a moment as she thought about it.

Brynjolf gave her a crooked smile and lightly placed his hands on her hips. "It wouldn't hurt to check it out, we won't have to waist any resources. Just the two of us could go check it out, what do you say lass?" He said with a smooth convincing voice. "Hmm..." June looked away with a small smile as she kept thinking. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She admitted looking back at him. Brynjolf smiled at her answer. "Well than, pack what you need. We leave soon." He said letting go of her. "I'll meet you by the gate." He said giving her one more smile before walking away and out of her house.

June grabbed a bag full of arrows and placed them on her back along with her bow, she packed all the things she needed and headed out of her house. She looked up at the sky as she walked down her steps, she saw that it was slightly cloudy and looked like it could rain any time. She looked around at the Market place seeing the usual people out shopping and talking, she ignored the looks she was getting from the guards but they knew not to mess with her or the Thieves Guild since Maven was now Yarl of Riften and she had the Thieves Guild in her pocket.

June despised Maven, she felt like she was always trying to get rid of her and she was also a filthy cheat. She hated that Maven was now Yarl but she had no choice but to give the Imperials Riften so Ulfric could have Markarth in the peace talks before she fought Alduin. June slightly hoped that Brynjolf was right about this cave and ruin, if they could get enough treasure and gold from it maybe, just maybe they might be able to make the Thieves Guild independent with out Maven.

June walked through Riften and towards the gate, she furrowed her eyebrows down seeing Brynjolf was not there yet. She sighed a little annoyed that she had to wait but she just leaned her back against the gate and waited for him. June felt like she had been waiting forever, she saw that the clouds were getting darker and she frowned hoping she wouldn't get rained on. She quickly looked up hearing running footsteps coming towards her, she stood up straight seeing it was Brynjolf.

She raised an eyebrow at him and before she could even ask him he gave her a big apologetic smile. "Sorry about that lass, I had to convince Delvin to stay while we check it out. I also wanted to make sure we had everything we needed in case we decided to go ahead and look in the cave if it was there." Brynjolf explained pointing to the supplies on his back. June just rolled her eyes and turned around pushing the gates open. "How far is this place?" She asked him as she started to walk down the road.

Brynjolf took out the map and opened it up examining it. "It's near Carthwasten, we can take carriages up to Markarth and than go on foot from there." He said putting the map back in his satchel. June let out a long deep sigh. "That's such a long ways away..." She complained as they approached the stables and the carriage. "Yes but think if like this lass, it might be worth it." Brynjolf said placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze.

June sighed and nodded again as she gave the carriage driver the right amount of coin. "I hope so, if not than you're buying the drinks at every place we stop." She said giving Brynjolf a crooked grin. "Fine by me." He replied with a chuckle. They both hopped up into the carriage taking their seats, the carriage slowly pulled out onto the road. June couldn't help but remember the long journey she had from Riften back to Whiterun with the two brothers Vilkas and Farkas.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days, almost a week have passed and they finally reached Markart. It was mid day when they reached Markart and as soon as they did they both immediately started to travel down the road that led to Carthwasten. "So after we get to Carthwasten, where do head then?" She asked Brynjolf as she stretched. If felt good to finally just walk and stretch their legs. "Hopefully there is a path that leads into the Druadac Mountains from the village and we just go from there." He answered as he examined the map closely. June nodded and started to look around seeing a few animals running along side the road.

A couple hours later they reached Carthwasten, the day was starting to turn into evening. "Should we stop to rest?" June asked looking over at Brynjolf. "We can stop for a short break but we should keep moving, the sooner we get there the better." He said stopping and looking around at the town. They stopped to get a bite to eat and than continued down the road, they eventually found the path that lead into the mountains. June looked up at the sky seeing it was growing dark and since they were close to the mountains it was getting colder. "You brought some torch wood right?" She asked Brynjolf.

Brynjolf nodded and reached back into his bag pulling out a couple, he handed one to June. They both lit their torches on fire and than walked down the path into the mountains, since the sun was already setting behind the mountains it was hard to see pass the light from their torches. "I hope there isn't any big animals out here.." June mumbled to herself as she struggled to see around her. She felt like they should of waited until morning to do this but she agreed with Brynjolf that the sooner they got there the better.

It seemed like it had been hours since they started down the path even though it hadn't really been than long, the cold and darkness just made it worse. June shivered a little as she kept trying to look around, multiple times she's almost tripped over rocks and things that were in her way. "Brynjolf, are we close to it yet?" She asked getting a bit impatient. Brynjolf suddenly stopped in front of her causing her to almost run into him. "Yeah, we're here actually." He said holding his torch out.

June looked out from behind him and her eyes widened as she saw a large cave in the side of the mountain, it glowed from the torch light. Brynjolf turned around to look at her with a crooked smile. "We can rest for the night inside and than we can explore it first thing in the morning." He said turning back around and walking towards the cave. "Sounds good to me." June replied with a smile as she followed him. They both slowly walked inside the cave looking around carefully, June wrinkled her nose in disgust as they were greeted with a nasty smell as they entered the cave. "Something stinks.." June said putting her hand over her nose.

Brynjolf did the same. "Falmer, defiantly." He said looking around for any traps. "There." He said quickly holding out his arm stopping June from walking any farther. "There's a trap right there." He pointed to the ground, it was a pressure plate. "Strange for a cave.." June said furrowing her eyebrows down at it. "Yes but not for a ruin, maybe one near by." Brynjolf said with a grin. "Do you think the Falmer are close?" She asked walking further in looking around. "If they were, we would of either heard them or seen them by now. As long as we stay here for tonight I think we should be fine." He said as he started to put his things down.

June nodded in agreement as she put her things down against the cave wall, she grabbed some wood that they collected on the way there and placed it in a pile. She than lit the wood on fire with the torch making a small fire for them to get warm by. "Keep it dim so that we don't attract any un wanted attention." Brynjolf said as he rolled his bed roll out next to the fire. June nodded again as she grabbed her bed roll and rolled it out on the other side of the fire.

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down on top of his. "Why so far away lass?" He asked tilting his head at her with a grin on his face. "Might attract some un wanted attention if we make too much noise." She said with a crooked grin. "I can be gentle." He said with luring eyes and a smooth voice. June raised an eyebrow at him and than rolled her eyes with a small smile, she grabbed her bed roll and dragged it over next to him. "Might be too cold to get naked though." She said getting into her bed roll and covering up.

Brynjolf just smiled as he looked down at her. "I guess you're right, even though we could make each other warm." He said laying down on his side facing her. "Maybe after we find this Dwarven Ruin of yours." She said with a small grin. "What if we don't find one?" He asked resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Than we can make each other feel better." She replied with a playful grin. "I'll hold you to that lass." He said as he got under his bed roll. June just kept smiling and she stared at the him and the cave wall until she slowly dozed off into light sleep.

June slowly woke up with a sore back from sleeping on the cave floor, she groaned as she slowly sat up looking around. She looked over at Brynjolf's bed roll and he wasn't in it, she furrowed her eyebrows down as she looked around. She got up from the ground rubbing her back as she looked around some more. "Brynjolf?" She called out to him as she grabbed her bow and arrows placing them onto her back. "I'm over here!" She heard him call from the distance.

She quickly walked deeper into the cave looking for him, she saw a faint glow in the distance that seemed to be coming from a torch. June walked a little faster towards it, she turned a corner seeing Brynjolf examining the walls. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked him as she furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "You looked peaceful." He replied keeping his attention on the cave wall.

June raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the cave wall trying to see what he was looking for. "What are you doing?" She asked him walking closer to him. "I'm looking for any secret entrances." He said running his hand across the wall. June tilted her head at him with a small smile. "You really think there is one? In a place like this?" She asked him looking around the dank stinky cave. "You never know lass, it's worth a try." He said standing up straight and giving her a crooked smile.

She crossed her arms smiling at him not really taking him seriously. "Come on let's go deeper in." He said starting to walk. June let out a quiet sigh as she followed him. "So if there is any ruins down here do you think they will be under ground since this cave is in the mountain?" She asked him looking around. "Maybe, or maybe the cave gets bigger within and the ruin is inside the cave." He said slightly looking back at her. "I doubt it, you know how flashy the Dwarves like to get with their giant buildings." She said never remembering a small Dwrarven Ruin. "Have an imagination lass." Brynjolf replied with a smile.

A couple hours have passed and Vilkas finally made it to the cave he was looking for. "Finally.." He mumbled as he looked down at his map. "I have never seen this cave before." He said looking up at it. He examined the cave that was on the side of the mountain. Vilkas knew that this job would be a pain, it took him almost a week to get to it and he had no idea what was in it. He just knew that the town Carthwasten needed help dealing with some kind of creatures.

The creatures would come into the town at night and steal the villagers belongings and some even went missing, so they hired the companions to check it out. The only reason Vilkas took this pain of a job was to get away from Jorrvaskr, to get away from Njada. A couple months ago she claimed to be pregnant, which Vilkas found hard to believe. Vilkas finally made the decision to go after June after he heard no word of her around, he assumed she went back to the guild and right when he was about to leave Njada stopped him and told him that she was pregnant.

That was the only reason he was marrying her, if she was pregnant Vilkas couldn't just leave her with his child. But she hadn't grown any since she told him and he felt like she only said that so he wouldn't go after June. Vilkas frowned at the very thought of Njada so he quickly forced her out of his mind and walked into the cave. He furrowed his eyebrows down when he saw a burnt out fire pit and a couple of bed rolls. ' _Could it be bandits?_ ' He wondered as he examined the things in the cave.

Vilkas took a few steps forward but quickly stopped hearing a loud pressure noise, he looked down realizing he had stepped on something. His eyes widened once he realized that it was a pressure plate. ' _Why is this here in a cave?_ ' He wondered as he felt his gut begin to twist. He knew what it meant to step on one of these and it made him not want to move but he had no choice.

Brynjolf and June were examining more of the cave but quickly stopped when they heard the echo of what sounded like the pressure plate, they both slowly looked at each other as the cave began to shake. "Someone's triggered the trap!" June yelled over the loud rumbling in the cave. They both started to run but the floor suddenly began to open underneath them as the cave started to shake more.

Right when Vilkas was about to run out of the cave the floor opened making him fall into a dark pit, as he fell he thought he heard others screams as well but he wasn't sure. The main thing he could hear was his own screams. ' _Is this the end?_ ' Is all he could think about as he fell into what seemed like a pitch black hole. In that moment June suddenly popped up into his mind, he closed his eyes and he could see her smile. Ever since she left she was all he could think about, he always wondered what it would've been like if things went differently.

He didn't fall very far before he hit a hard surface. "Oof!" Vilkas cried out in pain as he got the air knocked out of him. Vilkas slowly sat up looking around, it was too dark to see anything. "What the he-" He was cut off by the surface below him suddenly breaking away making him fall into a room and hitting the floor hard. "Ouch." He groaning in pain as he rubbed his head.

Vilkas looked up and his eyes widened as he what appeared to be some kind of Dwarven room. He sat up looking around with his eyebrows furrowed down. "Where..Am I?" He whispered to himself as he got up off of the floor. "How is this here?" He wondered as he started to examine the room more.

Before he could do anything else the giant double doors to the room slammed open and Falmer came pouring out, Vilkas quickly grabbed his great sword. "Well this is just great!" He yelled as he started to dodge some arrows. As the Falmer came running at him he moved out of their range and swung his great sword slicing four of them at the same time.

June and Brynjolf fell hard onto what seemed like a roof but as soon as they landed on it, it crumbled quickly causing them to fall into a large hall way. They both groaned in pain as they just laid there on the floor for a moment. "Are you okay?" Brynjolf asked slowly sitting up. "Yeah.." June answered. Brynjolf got up off the floor and took June's hand helping her up. June rubbed her back as she looked around. "Is this.." She mumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows down.

Brynjolf's eyes widened as he examined the large and long hallway they were now in. "I think we found the ruin lass..." He said quietly as he kept looking around. "So...The cave was the entrance to it?" June asked confused as she examined a Dwarven pot that was broken in half on the ground. "I guess so, but we didn't exactly land infront of it. We landed in...Some part of it." Brynjolf said as he rubbed his chin looking around.

June turned back around and looked at Brynjolf. "Great, we found how to get into it but how do we leave if the cave floor was some kind of door?" June asked scratching the side of her face. "That's a good question, and what's worse is that we lost most of our supplies except what we have on our backs." Brynjolf pointed out as he rubbed the back of his neck. June let out a loud sigh in response. "At least it's not a waist of time like you thought it'd be." He said with a smile. June smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's see what's a head." She said walking past Brynjolf down the hall.

Vilkas quickly stabbed his sword through the last Falmer, he put down his sword for a moment to catch his breath. He looked around at all of the Falmer bodies that laid scattered around him, he had a few wounds on his body but nothing he couldn't handle. He picked his sword back up and placed it onto his back. ' _Now I need to find a way out of here...Or find out where I am..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself with an annoyed frown.

He walked through the door that the Falmer came through, it led to a long hallway. Vilkas let out a quiet sigh as he started to walk down the hallway. ' _I am just not having the best of luck these days.._ ' He thought to himself as he looked around. The chances of a cave being a secret entrance to an underground Dwarven Ruin were very slim, and it just so happens that is where Vilkas ends up.

Brynjolf and June kept walking down the hallway, it seemed like it never ended. "I wonder how big this place really is..." June said as she examined the designs on the walls while they walked. "Who knows but I'm pretty sure no one knows about it." Brynjolf replied. "How could they? No one ever expects a giant ruin to be under ground, let alone under a cave!" June said as she tried wrapping her head around it all. Brynjolf just smiled and chuckled a little, she was right, no one would expect such a thing.

Vilkas looked around carefully to make sure no Falmer were around him, he was amazed by how well built the walls were since the ceiling was so weak, he fell right through it. He looked a head seeing a four way split in the hall way, he felt a little relieved to find one but also annoyed that he had to figure out which way to go. As he got closer he furrowed his eyebrows down as he noticed a new smell in the air, a familiar sweet smell. It was hard to tell though because the hole place smelt like Falmer but he did hear footsteps in the distance, he slowly reached up for his sword as he got closer.

June saw that they were coming up to a four way split, she smiled a little but her smile quickly faded when she heard approaching footsteps around the corner. She stopped holding her arm out to stop Brynjolf, they both quickly got up against the wall slowly sliding towards the turn. June heard that the footsteps have stopped as well, she could feel her heart begin to beat hard against her chest as her adrenaline started to rise.

They both exchanged quick glances and than nodded to each other, June slowly grabbed her bow and pulled back an arrow. She took in a deep breath and than quickly jumped around the corner pointing her bow up at who ever or what ever it was. She quickly stopped though once she saw who it was, her heart suddenly dropped and her throat tightened as she saw it was Vilkas.

Vilkas had his sword high above his head as he was about to swing down but stopped once he saw it as June, his stomach suddenly hurt. They both just stood there for a moment staring at each other and keeping their weapons in their place, Vilkas slowly lowered his sword as he kept his eyes on June. ' _Is it really her or am I just seeing things?_ ' He wondered as their eyes locked onto each other.

June clenched her jaw as she slowly lowered her bow and put her arrow back into its bag, Brynjolf quickly walked out seeing June had suddenly stopped. He looked up seeing Vilkas and than frowned slightly glaring at him, Vilkas looked at him and glared right back. "Vilkas." June said catching his attention. He had almost forgotten what the sound of her voice was. "June." He said back clearing his throat. He put his sword back into its sheath.

Brynjolf blinked as they both stared at Vilkas confused to why he was there, but than it suddenly came to him. "Where you the one who activated that trap?" Brynjolf asked crossing his arms. Vilkas quickly looked at him and instantly glared at him. "It was you, wasn't it?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down at him. Vilkas quickly looked away from them rubbing the back of his neck. June just sighed and rubbed her forehead, she had to hold a laugh back because she remembered how clumsy Vilkas was and it would be something he would do.

Vilkas slightly looked back at June examining her, he saw that her hair was much longer than the last time he saw her and he liked it. He admired the way she looked with a pony tail, he was just admiring her in general. Brynjolf could tell that Vilkas was checking June out and it angered him, it caused a fire to stir in his belly. Brynjolf quickly grabbed June's hand pulling her back a little as he stepped in front of her.

Vilkas saw what Brynjolf was doing and deeply glared at him, they both just stood there glaring at each other. "Why were you in the cave?" Brynjolf asked with a demanding voice. "I could ask you two the same thing, I was sent to deal with a problem for Carthwasten about their things going missing. Are you two responsible for that?" He asked keeping his glare on Brynjolf.

June quickly furrowed her eyebrows down at Vilkas. "Careful with your accusations!" She yelled at him a little bit causing him to wince. "Always jumping to conclusion, that sounds just like you." Brynjolf said with a smirk. "You don't know anything about me!" Vilkas yelled at him in anger. Brynjolf just laughed at his reaction causing Vilkas to glare at him more, it looked like Vilkas was going to swing at him any minute. June quickly stepped in between them putting her hands up in the air to shut them both up.

They both looked at her, June let out a quiet sigh as she lowered her hands back down. "We shouldn't be standing here fighting when we have no idea where we are, we should just pick a direction to go and just go." June said looking at them both. Brynjolf and Vilkas looked back at each other and just glared again. "If we fight, we might attract some Falmer." June pointed out trying to keep them calm. "You're right." Vilkas said with a sigh as he lowered his guard.

Brynjolf looked at June and than looked at the four ways that they could go. "Well which way should we go?" He asked looking back at June. "That way." Vilkas quickly answered pointing to the left. "What makes you think you're coming with us?" Brynjolf said furrowing his eyebrows down. "We have a better chance against Falmer together, who knows how many of them are down here." Vilkas explained crossing his arms.

June rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down at the ground. "He's right." She mumbled quietly. Brynjolf quickly looked at her surprised. "You really want the man who imprisoned you and kept you as a working slave to come with us?" Brynjolf asked. "I did no such thing!" Vilkas yelled quickly glaring at Brynjolf. June looked up glaring at both of them. "Would you two knock it off!" She yelled making them both wince, her voice echoed through the hallway.

June let out a loud angry sigh as she turned and walked down the hallway that Vilkas suggested them to go down. Brynjolf glared at Vilkas one last time as he quickly walked off catching up with June. ' _Yep, my luck, sucks._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he frowned walked off as well catching up with June. It would of been fine if it was just June, to Vilkas that would of been great. But the fact that Brynjolf was there just made everything horrible for him.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the hallway in complete silence, every now and then June and Brynjolf would whisper to each other which aggravated Vilkas. He wondered what it was that they didn't want him to hear and he wondered what the relationship between them was. He has a good guess because he could smell Brynjolf all over June and that angered him, the smell of another man on her made the beast inside stir.

He tried to ignore it because June was never really his but it was almost impossible to, he felt like she was and could of been. Vilkas frowned as he remembered the nigh June walked in on him and Njada, he wondered why she came back and what she was going to tell him. His stomach twisted and turned as he remembered the look on her face as soon as she saw them together. Vilkas wanted to ask her and talk to her about that night but he couldn't with Brynjolf around.

Brynjolf made sure that Vilkas wouldn't get too close to June, and Vilkas hated that. He wanted to be rid of Brynjolf so that they could be alone but he knew that wouldn't help things between him and June. ' _I just want to talk to her.._ ' He thought to himself with a frown on his face. "If you don't mind me asking." Vilkas suddenly spoke causing June and Brynjolf to jump a little. They both looked back at him. "Why were you two in that cave?" He asked shifting his eyes to Brynjolf.

Vilkas wondered because he was hired to take care of a problem that the town was having and he hoped that they weren't the problem. June and Brynjolf both exchanged quick glances. "We were there for this." June said turning back around. "What do you mean?" Vilkas asked furrowing his eyebrows down. "For the ruins lad." Brynjolf said with an annoyed sigh. "So you two knew it was here?" He asked. "Well we knew of it and knew it was somewhere." June said with a shrug.

Vilkas felt a little relieved that that was the only reason why they were there, he let out a small sigh as he started to look around. He felt like they had been walking down this hallway for a long time now, but he knew it was the right direction because he could slightly smell water in the distance though he didn't know how far it was. Vilkas slowly shifted his eyes to June as he examined her again, he enjoyed the site of her even if she wasn't as close as he would like her to be.

June clenched her jaw as she could feel Vilkas's eyes on her, she knew that he kept staring at her from time to time. She could also feel the tension between Vilkas and Brynjolf growing with every passing minute, she knew Vilkas hated the Thieves Guild but she was surprised how much Brynjolf and Vilkas hated each other and she was curious about it but didn't bother to ask.

She felt uncomfortable with Vilkas there, knowing he was behind her or knowing he was near her made her stomach feel warm and her heart beat fast. ' _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't feel this way anymore.._ ' She thought to herself as she slightly gripped her stomach. She hated the feeling and tried forcing it away but it didn't work, it was going to stay no matter what.

June tried keeping her attention on Brynjolf and staying close to him thinking it might help but it did little, a week ago she felt like she had finally moved on and things were back to normal with Brynjolf but than Vilkas had to show up. June felt like she had the worst luck at the moment. "Look there." Brynjolf pointed out. Vilkas and June quickly looked up seeing a giant double door in the distance, they both felt relieved that the long hallway finally came to an end.

All three hurried over to the door and stopped in front of it, the smell of the water increased greatly and Vilkas knew it was behind this door. "We should be careful." Vilkas said walking up to the door. "No kidding." Brynjolf replied with a smart ass smirk. Vilkas quickly glared at him, it seemed like every little thing Brynjolf did pissed off Vilkas more and more, Brynjolf felt the same way. June quickly walked in between them trying to keep the tension down. "We'll take it slow.." June said keeping her eyes away from them both.

They both nodded and watched her as she slowly pushed the doors open, their eyes widened at the site before them. They all slowly walked out onto a platform that over looked a giant room, a water fall was coming from the ceiling and pouring down into a large body of water on the ground. June looked down seeing what looked like was buildings under the water, the site took her breath away, it was a hole city.

June always wondered about the Dwarves, she always wondered what happened to them and what they were like. They all just stood there for a moment staring at the enormous room before them, Brynjolf started looking around and he saw that there was a ramp off to the side on the platform. "Who's up for a swim?" June asked jokingly with a small smile. A crooked smile appeared on Vilkas's face as he looked down at the water, he slightly looked up at June admiring the look on her face as she gazed at the city below.

Brynjolf looked up at them and frowned as he saw the way Vilkas was looking at June, Vilkas quickly looked up realizing Brynjolf was glaring at him. "Problem?" Vilkas asked in a hateful voice as he glared right back. Brynjolf sneered at him as he walked up to Vilkas. "Now that we found a way you should just leave." Brynjolf said in a demanding voice. A low growl escaped Vilkas's lips as he deeply glared at Brynjolf. "Maybe you should be the one to leave!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing all around them.

They both quickly got close together looking like they could start swinging fists at any moment. "And leave her with a man who took her to begin with? You're more stupid than I hear!" Brynjolf yelled back. That was it, that was when Vilkas lost it. He quickly swung his fists punching Brynjolf right in the middle of his face causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Vilkas!" June yelled at him in anger but he ignore her. He was in rage and was not aware of anything around him except for the man in front of him.

Brynjolf quickly got up ignoring the fact that his nose was bleeding, he immediately charged Vilkas grabbed his collar and giving him a few punches. "Guys stop!" June yelled again running towards them. Vilkas's vision went blurry for a moment, but he quickly regained sight and started to head bud Brynjolf trying to get him to let go of him. "Stop!" June screamed as she ran up behind Vilkas grabbed his arm.

With out thinking about it Vilkas shoved June hard away from him causing her to stumble back towards the ledge, Brynjolf quickly looked over Vilkas's shoulder seeing June was going over the edge. "June!" He yelled pushing Vilkas out of the way and running for her. He reached out his hand but by the time he had gotten there she lost her balance and fell off the platform. "June!" He yelled again as he watched her fall.

It took Vilkas a moment to realized what just happened, he was in blind rage and it took all he had to get out of it. "Shit!" Vilkas yelled as he ran over looking over the edge. His heart started to beat hard as he felt a feeling of terror rise in him, he felt scared that he might of just killed June. They both watched her fall and heard her scream till she was cut off by the water and than they heard a loud splash. They waited for a moment seeing if she would re surface. ' _Please.._ ' Vilkas pleaded in his mind as his gut started get into knots. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to June, his heart beat and fear only increased as there was still no sign of June.

"June!" Brynjolf yelled loudly as his eyes examined the in a panic. They were both about to jump up and start running for the bottom till they suddenly saw June pop up out of the water. Vilkas let out a deep sigh of relief as he saw the welcoming site of June. "Are you okay!?" Vilkas called down to her. "I'm fine!" She replied as she looked around for a surface for her to get on.

June felt uncomfortable in the deep and unknown water that she fell into, she could see through it but it was still dark. Anything could be underneath and the thought of it made her want to hurry and get out of it. She looked up seeing Brynjolf and Vilkas were hurrying down the ramps towards the bottom, she quickly looked around more as she started to feel more un easy.

She felt a little relieved as she saw a platform not too far from her, she quickly swam to it and than climbed up on it. June felt a sudden relief once she was out of the water, she grabbed her bow and bag of arrows to lay down to try. She furrowed her eyebrows down noticing that her bag was much lighter than before, she looked at it and frowned seeing that most of the arrows that were in it had spilled into the water.

She turned looking at the water seeing most of them floating on the surface, she knew she had to get them but she didn't want to get back in the water. ' _There's nothing to be afraid of.._ ' She thought to herself as she felt foolish for being a coward. June stood up looking into the water, she gazed at the buildings that were underneath but beyond the buildings was nothing but pure darkness. Her stomach started to ache as images of un likely monsters that could be in the water popped up into her mind, she cursed under her breath as she started to feel childish.

June counted all the arrows that were floating in the water, she needed them but she didn't want to get them. "June!" She looked up quickly hearing Brynjolf calling her name. Vilkas and Brynjolf were across the water on another platform, her stomach ached more now that she knew the only way to get back to them was to get back in the water. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the pale look on June's face. "You okay?" He asked her with a worried expression. "I-I'm fine!" She stuttered as she looked back down at the water.

' _Maybe I don't have to swim to them, maybe they can come to me.._ ' She hoped as she turned around to see if there was any way out, she frowned seeing that the only door was behind her and it was crushed with rocks and the path was blocked. June slowly looked back a head at them with a bigger frown on her face. "What are you waiting for?" Brynjolf asked confused by her hesitation. June quickly looked away. "My arrows need to dry and..I lost some in the water.." She used that reason as an excuse even though it was true but she still had to come up with another reason why she wasn't getting her arrows that were floating away.

Brynjolf crossed his arms and tilted his head as he examined the look on June's face, a small smile appeared on his face. "Are you afraid to get in the water?" He asked. June quickly looked at him with a glare. "No! I just-" She yelled but stopped trying to think of something to say. "I got hurt in the fall?" She said in a confused voice and than she felt pathetic realizing that was the worst excuse she could of came up with. She fell in deep water, how could she of gotten hurt? She saw his smile grow and heard a low chuckle escape his lips.

Vilkas was a bit surprised by June's sudden fear, she's fought dragon's, draugrs, and who knows what else, and she's afraid of this water? Vilkas tried to hold back his smile and laugh as he quickly cleared his throat. "Do you want me to get your arrows for you?" He asked having a hard time keeping a serious face. June glared at them both. "I can do it!" She yelled at them annoyed.

She readied herself to jump in, before she did anything else she just stared at the water and more images popped up into her mind. "Do you want me to come get you lass?" Brynjolf laughed as he saw the look of fear pop back up onto her face. "You shouldn't make fun of me! Anything could be in that water!" She suddenly yelled at them as her cheeks started to flush red from embarrassment.

That's when Vilkas lost it and started to laugh at who he thought was the bravest woman he had ever met, that's when he realized even the Dragonborn is only human. Brynjolf joined in on the laughter, they both just stood there laughing at June for a moment. June was a little surprised to see them both at ease like that near each other but than she quickly glared at them again. "Would one of you just come and get me already!" She felt even more embarrassed by saying that out loud and she knew they were never going to let her down about it either.

They both stopped laughing and looked at her a little surprised that she actually asked them that, but a small smile appeared on their faces. "Alright." They both said at once as they both took a step at once as well. They stopped looking at each other surprised and than quickly glared at each other. June let out a loud sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "Idiots.." She mumbled to herself as she quickly looked back up at them.

"I have an idea! How about one of you come and get me and the other get my arrows that are in the water." She said pointing to her floating arrows. They both looked over at her and than back at each other trying to decide which one they will do, June let out another loud annoyed sigh. "Hurry up!" She yelled at them as she was getting tired of waiting. She was already in bad mood from getting pushed off the ledge and they were just making it worse.

They both winced and quickly jumped into the water, Vilkas gathered all the arrows that she lost in the water and Brynjolf quickly swam over to the platform that she was on. "Just get in and climb onto my back." Brynjolf said with a crooked smile. June mumbled as she picked up her bow and arrows placing them on her back, she made sure that they were high enough so she wouldn't lose any more arrows.

She slowly got into the water and wrapped her arms around Brynjolfs neck getting onto his back. Brynjolf couldn't help but smile as he started to swim back. "So the all mighty Dragonborn needs a knight in armor after all." He said with a smirk. June blushed and sneered at him. "Shut up.." She said quietly as she looked away. Vilkas got back onto the platform and laid June's arrows out to dry. ' _It's a good thing their steel arrows or they would be useless now.._ ' He thought to himself as he looked up.

A frown quickly appeared on Vilkas's face as he saw how June was holding onto Brynjolf, he felt a little angry as he heard what Brynjolf had said. ' _You are far from a knight.._ ' He thought to himself as he watched them get closer. He felt angry at the site of them but also jealous, he wanted to be in Brynjolf's place and June holding onto him like that.

Vilkas suddenly remembered the night they had in Ivarstead before they went to Riften, he remembered how the river was up and the current was strong because of the rain they just had. He remembered feeling the same jealousy as he watched his brother Farkas carry June across the river. As Brynjolf climbed back up on the platform with June still on his back, Vilkas quickly looked away and walked away from them.

Those days were gone and that made Vilkas upset, he enjoyed those days even though June purposly got on his nerves. But he felt like that was the reason why he liked her so much, he loved her personality. But the fact that things were different now and he saw her look at her another man now just made him feel worse. "Come on, we should find some place to rest for a bit and for June to dry off." Vilkas said in a low and what sounded like upset voice.

June raised an eyebrow at him as she watched him walk back up the ramp, she frowned at the feeling she was getting from him. She thought she saw sadness in his eyes even though his face was straight, she wanted to reach out to him but she held herself back and just quickly picked up her arrows and started to follow him up the ramp with Brynjolf right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

They all walked up the ramp for a while till they found a door that led to a small room with a couple of tables, some beds, and some chairs in it. June walked in looking around and admiring the way the room looked a little bit, she always liked the way the Dwarves built things even if half of those things always tried to kill them. "This seems like a good place to rest for a while." Brynjolf said looking around in the room. June nodded agreeing with him as she set her bow and arrows down.

She took out all her arrows and laid them out on the ground letting them dry, she stood up and started to shiver a little bit. She was soaking wet and she frowned when she realized she didn't have any spare cloths because the bags she had were lost when the trap was triggered. June sighed as she held herself and looked down, Vilkas noticed her shivers and looked away thinking to himself. He started to walk around searching for something, June raised an eyebrow as she watched him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she continued to watch him. "I'm looking for something." He replied in a mumbled. June tilted her head at him confused, a small smile appeared on Vilkas's face as he found a basket full of lumber. He grabbed the basket tipping it over and making the lumber spill out, he than grabbed his sword and started splitting it in half. June and Brynjolf both watched him with curious eyes, Vilkas grabbed all the wood pieces he split and put them in a pile in the middle of the floor.

He grabbed a couple of stones and hit them together till a spark came and hit the wood, he blew on it until a small flame began to grow. "Nice." June said with a smile. She quickly walked over to the building fire and place her hands over it trying to warm up. A small smile appeared on Vilkas's face as he sat down next to the fire, though the fire helped a little June still felt cold in her wet armor.

June sat down next to the fire keeping her hands over it, Vilkas grabbed his bag and dug through it. Brynjolf and June may have lost their things in the fall but Vilkas had his bag tied tightly to his back so luckily he still had his things. "I have a spare shirt if you want to get out of your wet armor and let it dry off." He said pulling out a large cloth shirt. Brynjolf sneered at Vilkas's offer, he quickly looked at June seeing what her answer would be.

June slightly shifted her eyes towards Brynjolf seeing the look he was giving her, she quickly looked back down at the fire. "That's alright..." She said quietly. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and looked up at Brynjolf, he glared at him seeing the look he was giving him. Vilkas wanted to say something to him but he decided to be the wise one and keep his mouth shut. He put the shirt back into his bag and just hunched over the fire.

"I'm going to go see if there is a way through." Brynjolf said looking at June once more. June nodded to him with a small smile, Brynjolf returned the smile and than walked out of the room closing the door behind him. ' _Well this is awkward.._ ' June thought to herself as the room quickly filled with silence. Vilkas felt the same way, they were alone like he had wanted from the beginning. But now that they were he had no idea where to start.

Vilkas slightly bit his lower lip as he slowly looked up at June, to his surprise she was looking at him to and for a moment their eyes met. But once they did June quickly looked away as she felt a little embarrassed by that she got caught looking at him. Vilkas couldn't help but smile at the pink glow that appeared on June's face. "So it's been a long time.." Vilkas finally spoke quickly catching June's attention again.

June looked down with a small smile on her face. "It has.." She replied quietly. Vilkas blinked as he kept his eyes on her, he wanted her to look up at him so that he could gaze into her bright green eyes again. He never forgot the color of her eyes and the way she smiled, it was what always popped into his mind during the long year. Vilkas let out a quiet sigh as he reached into his satchel pulling out the two wedding bands he had.

The more he looked at them the more depressed he started to feel, he wasn't marrying the woman he wanted. He slightly looked up at June and than back down at the bands with a small frown on his face. ' _I bet this band would look good on June.._ ' He thought to himself with a bigger frown. June raised an eyebrow at the frown on his face, she slightly looked down seeing what he was holding. When she saw that it was two wedding bands a frown appeared on her face as well.

She quickly looked away as she felt her heart started to ache and her stomach started to knot up. "So..Who's the lucky lady?" June slowly asked keeping her eyes away from him. Vilkas slowly looked up at her, he swallowed hard as he didn't really want to tell her. "Njada.." He answered quietly. June quickly looked at him with a sneer. "Lucky you!" She said sarcastically and in anger making Vilkas wince. She quickly got up and started to walk towards the door as her blood started to boil when Njada popped up into her mind.

"June wait!" Vilkas pleaded as he quickly jumped up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking any further. "Let go!" June yelled at him as she could feel her eyes begin to water. ' _Why do I feel like I want to cry? It's not like he betrayed me or anything we were never really together.._ ' She shut her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears. ' _Njada.._ ' Anger quickly replaced her sadness as that woman popped back into her mind. "June please.." Vilkas grabbed June's shoulders turning her around making her face him.

June kept her eyes away from him for a moment longer till she finally gave in and slowly looked him in the eyes, Vilkas was a bit surprised to see what looked like tears welding in her eyes. "June.." He whispered as he kept gazing into her eyes. As they stood there just looking into each others eyes June started to feel something she had not felt in a long time, she could feel actual butterflies stirring in her stomach. She tensed up realizing what it was and quickly looked away from Vilkas again. "Let go of me Vilkas." She said trying to struggle out of his grip.

Vilkas shook his head and tightened his grip. "No, not until you listen to me." Vilkas said tilting his head trying to look at her face. "What happened that night with Njada..It was a mistake." He explained as he kept trying to get to look at him. "Than why did you do it!?" She yelled at him a little as she glared at him. "Why did you leave!?" Vilkas yelled back as his heart started sink while he remembered that night.

June looked at him surprised. "I came back!" She yelled finally breaking free from his grip. Before June could get away from him Vilkas quickly grabbed her again holding her tighter. "Look at me!" He shouted making her jump a little. June quickly looked at him as she stopped fighting him for a moment. Vilkas just stood there with his mouth open, he didn't know what to say. "I love you." The words slipped out of his mouth with out him realizing it.

June's eyes widend as she wasn't sure she heard him right, Vilkas was just as surprised. He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth but once it did he knew it was true. "June, I love you." He said it again as he placed his hands on her cheeks. June just stood there looking at him, hearing the words coming from his mouth made her heart beat increase and her face grow warm. The longer the silence went on the worse Vilkas started to feel. ' _Why is she just standing there?_ ' He wondered as their eyes suddenly met.

June didn't know what to do or say, she didn't expect that from him. "I really do.." Vilkas slowly spoke breaking the silence. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I knew..." He continued as he started to caress her cheeks with his hands. ' _What do I do?_ ' June felt like she was going to be sick, she had never felt this way before. "Say something.." Vilkas whispered as his heart started to ache by her silence. ' _What do I say?_ ' She tried thinking. ' _I love you too.._ ' Came to her mind and it surprised her, it confused her.

Did she really feel that way? She felt like she wanted to say it, her heart begged her to say it. But she was afraid to. No one ever told her that they loved her before, not even Brynjolf. June slowly looked down with sadness forming in her eyes. She slowly raised her hands up and placing them on his chest, Vilkas looked at her confused. "You can't love me.." June whispered. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down a bit upset by her response. "You can't love me..Because your heart belongs to another now..." She said with sadness in her voice as she removed Vilkas's hands off of her and stepped back away from him.

As she said that Njada popped up into her mind, it angered her, it infuriated her. She would like nothing more than to see Njada washing away in a rushing river but she knew that they were to marry and it wasn't fair for June to suddenly pop back up. "But I don't-" Vilkas began to say but was cut off by the door suddenly opening. They both jumped and looked seeing Brynjolf returning, a frown appeared on Vilkas's face as he did.

Brynjolf looked up at them and raised an eyebrow at the sudden feeling of the room, he just shrugged it away. "I found a way through the city." Brynjolf said walking up to June. "That's good." June said while clearing her throat. Emotion still lingered in the room and in them, she tried to push it away but it was difficult. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow at her again noticing the strange look on her face, it felt like he had interrupted something. "I..Would like to explore a bit more but I feel like we should find a way out first and than come back with more people and more supplies." Brynjolf slowly spoke.

June nodded. "Good idea, I'm not sure I have enough arrows to really explore this place right now." June said crossing her arms. Vilkas glared at Brynjolf for a moment and than quickly turned away walking back to the fire. Brynjolf saw Vilkas's glare and glared right back. "What's your problem now?" Brynjolf asked in a hateful voice. Vilkas quickly sneered at him. ' _My problem is that you don't deserve June!_ ' He wanted to yell but didn't. "Why would you want to come back to this place?" Vilkas asked as he kept sneering at Brynjolf.

"Non of your business." Brynjolf said glaring at him deeply. "It is my business if your up to no good! I don't expect anything less from someone like you!" Vilkas shouted. "Watch your tongue lad! As I said it's non of your damn business what we do!" Brynjolf shouted right back. "Guys stop!" June yelled at them but they ignored her. Vilkas let out a low growl as he started to approach Brynjolf with his fists clenched tightly.

Vilkas took a swing at Brynjolf but June quickly got in the grabbing his fists in mid air. She threw his arm down and gave him a big push making him stumble back almost falling over. "Stop it!" She yelled at him. "Both of you!" She turned around pointing to Brynjolf. "We aren't getting anywhere with you two acting like fighting children!" She continued to yell at them. "The only way we are to get out of here is working together and having to put up with each other!" She glared at them both. "Rather we like it or not." She quickly crossed her arms.

Vilkas and Brynjolf exchanged glances and than looked away with anger written on their faces. "Alright..." Vilkas mumbled. "Yeah.." Brynjolf mumbled as well. June nodded and turned around gathering her arrows up and placing her bow and arrows back onto her back. "Now let's go, I'm eager to leave." She said in a stern voice as she quickly walked past them and out the door. Vilkas and Brynjolf both quickly glared at each other again. "The only reason I'm going to work with you is for June." Vilkas said with a low growl. Brynjolf sneered at him and watched him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

They all walked down a long bridge that was barely above the water, it seemed to reach to another building across the underwater city. June slightly looked down at the water, she quickly felt un easy and looked up. It looked amazing with all the gold Dwarven buildings underwater but not knowing what could be underneath the buildings is what made June un easy.

Not a word had been spoken between the three since they left the room, June's armor was still wet and she was still cold but she felt like being in a small room with those two just wasn't a good idea. "What else do think there is to these ruins?" June asked breaking the awkward silence. "Hopefully treasure." Brynjolf answered with a crooked smile. "Yeah, it would be annoying that we went through all this for nothing." June said returning his smile. "So that's why you two are going to come back?" Vilkas asked.

Brynjolf slightly looked back at him annoyed. "Yes." June quickly answered before Brynjolf could. "It's not worth it if you ask me..." Vilkas mumbled. "No body did ask you lad." Brynjolf replied. Vilkas quickly sneered at him, June let out a loud sigh causing them both to quickly stop. June slightly looked down as she started to think about what Vilkas had said to her. He told her he loved her but she wasn't sure how she felt, it felt like she shared his feelings but she wasn't sure.

' _Did he really mean it?_ ' She wondered as her butterflies fluttered around her stomach. ' _I don't think he would say it if he didn't mean it but.._ ' A frown slowly appeared on June's face. ' _But what of Njada? How does he feel about her?_ ' She thought to herself as the image from that night popped into her head. Her butterflies quickly changed into anger once again, she remembered how she felt after seeing that horrid site.

"Look!" She heard Vilkas call out. She stopped and quickly looked up, her eyes widened as she saw that they were approaching a giant building. "Wow.." June said as she admired the well built structure. "I can't even begin to think of where a way out would be in this place.." June said with sigh. "I wouldn't worry about it, every ruin I've been in always had a lift in it so hopefully this one does to." Brynjolf said as he walked up to June and placed comforting hand on her shoulder.

June gave him a small smile an than looked back up at the giant building. Vilkas watched with them a frown, every part of him was telling him to rip Brynjolf's arm off of her but he held himself back. The wolf inside him was eager for a fight, a fight for his rightful mate but Vilkas denied the wolf and looked down. "Well no point in just standing here, let's go check it out." June said as she started to walk. Brynjolf and Vilkas followed behind close.

They walked up to the giant golden double doors, June and Brynjolf stood in front of each. They looked at each other and nodded, they both pushed open the heavy doors, the doors creaked loudly as they slowly opened. They walked through them slowly but they didn't get far till hot steam shot right for them. "Look out!" Vilkas yelled as they all jumped out of the way. June looked up seeing a Dwarven Centurion was charging right for them. "I hate these guys!" June yelled as she jumped up grabbing her bow and quickly shooting arrows out at it.

The arrows just bounced off it's metal surface. ' _I guess I should've expected that..._ ' June quickly thought to herself as she tried finding a new way to fight it. She hated the Dwarven machines that ran through the ruins but she knew they would probably run into them sooner or later, and it just had to be one of the strongest. "June!" Brynjolf yelled seeing the Centurion going right for her. June looked up seeing it throwing its giant hammer in the air, she jumped out of the way right before it came down onto her.

When the hammer hit the floor the tile cracked underneath it, June had fallen onto the ground when she dodged. She quickly got up backing up away from it, she looked to Vilkas and Brynjolf seeing if they had any idea of what to do. June was useless when it came to the mighty Centurion's, they were immune to most of her shouts and her arrows always just bounced off of them. The way she defeated them before was aiming for their joints causing them to lock up and than she would take off their heads but she was having a hard time targeting it since it kept swinging it's hammer at her.

Brynjolf quickly took out his swords and ran up to it with Vilkas right behind him. Brynjolf went right behind hitting the back of its knees with his swords but it wasn't working. "Jam it!" June yelled at them as she kept jumping out of the way from its steam and swinging hammer. Vilkas was a bit confused by what she meant, he didn't have much experience with this kind of monster. He examined it quickly and than saw the knob that connected its knees.

' _Of course!_ ' He quickly lifted his sword above his head with the point down, Brynjolf was right with him. They both stabbed their swords down into the back of its knees causing it to stiffen and jam. The Centurion went crashing down onto the floor causing some of the tiles to break. June jumped up onto it's back and took out her sword, she quickly stabbed her sword between its had and neck prying it apart. She put her foot on the back of its head as she was having trouble but than the head suddenly popped off and rolled away on the ground.

June sighed in relief as the thing finally died. "It's dead right?" Vilkas asked nudging its arm with his foot. "Yeah." June said as she hopped off of its back and over to its head. She picked it up and reached into it pulling out a great soul gem. "With out this their useless." She said showing them. "It's usually in their head." She examined the soul gem seeing its glow slowly disappearing.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he walked over to her looking at it. "A soul gem..." He said quietly as he took it from her and looked at it more closely. "How strange." He said. "Never seen one before?" June asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Well I've seen parts of some, they never interested me so I never bothered finding any." Vilkas shrugged as he threw it to the ground. "You should be careful, their worth a lot." Brynjolf said picking it up and placing it in his satchel. "Is gold all you care about?" Vilkas asked with his eyebrows furrowed down. "Gold is an important asset in life." Brynjolf replied with a smirk.

Vilkas sneered and quickly looked away. ' _How could she possibly be with someone like that?_ ' Vilkas thought to himself with a forming frown. June kicked the giant Centurion's body and than started to walk around in the giant room tha they walked into. She examined the giant walls and statue's that towered over them. "You ever wonder what happened to the Dwarves?" Vilkas said looking around. "I have a small theory.." June replied as she picked up a large metal plate that had rust on the top of it.

Vilkas looked over at her. "What's your theory?" He asked crossing his arms. "Well, it's obvious that the Dwarves were an advanced race so I don't think they just disappeared I think they're still here." June explained as she turned to look at Vilkas. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her not getting it. "What do you mean still here?" He asked. "Well you saw how that one had a soul gem right?" She pointed to the Centurion. He nodded. "I think that the Dwarves put their own souls in the soul gems so that they could be immortal in their own machines. The high classed Dwarves in the Centurions', the common Dwarves in the Sphere, and the peasants in the Dwarven spiders." She walked over to one of the closed doors in the room.

Vilkas blinked and was surprised by her theory. "I guess...I never thought about it like that..." He said scratching the side of his cheek. "How much thought have you put into this?" He asked with a small smile. June smiled a little embarrassed. "I've always been interested in the Dwarves and it's just what I think, it's probably not even close to what actually happened to them.." She said looking down keeping the smile on her face. "Well I think it's a good theory lass." Brynjolf said walking over to her.

Vilkas glared at him and quickly looked away, that's what he was going to say but the Thief beat him to it. June just smiled at him as she tried to open the door but it was locked, she furrowed her eyebrows down and knelt down looking at the lock. "Should be easy." June said as she got out a few lockpicks from her satchel. It only took her a few moments to un lock the door, they heard a loud click when it un locked.

Vilkas was slightly surprised that she did it so quickly but than he remembered what she did for a living. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about it. ' _I almost forgot she was still a thief.._ ' He thought to himself as he looked down at the ground. "Whoa!" June's excited voice made him quickly look up. He saw that June and Brynjolf both were just standing there with her jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

He furrowed his eyebrows down and walked over, once he saw what they were looking at his own jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The room was full of treasure chests spilling with gold, there was gold jewelry laying in piles on the tables and jewels sparkled brightly in the light of the room. "I have an idea of what this room was..." June said as a smile slowly appeared on her face. Her and Brynjolf quickly looked at each other and than walked away from the room looking around.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow as he watched them curiously. "Find some paper and some charcoal if there is any." Brynjolf said as they were both going through baskets and drawers that were around. June walked over to a desk that was on the other side of the room and opened up one of the drawers. "I found some!" She said with an excited smile. She pulled out a couple roles of paper and some charcoal.

She walked over to one of the tables laying out the paper. "Start with the hall." Brynjolf said quickly walking over, he leaned on the table over the paper as he watched her draw. "What are you two doing?" Vilkas finally asked as he walked over to them. "Drawing this ruin." June answered keeping her attention to the paper. "You mean the layout of the ruin?" Vilkas asked. "Yes." Brynjolf answered as he pointed to the paper. "Remember we turned down this way."

Vilkas just sat there blinking confused. "How could you do that if we don't know what the rest of the ruin looks like." He asked. "We'll draw it as we go." June said as she blew on the paper getting charcoal pieces off of it. "Okay, why are you drawing the layout than." Vilkas asked with a sigh. "To remember where the treasure is, stop asking stupid questions." Brynjolf said getting annoyed at Vilkas.

Vilkas glared at him a little and walked away from them. ' _Thieves.._ ' He frowned as he sat down on the floor towards the door they came in through. He slightly looked over at the Centurion and started thinking about June's theory about them. ' _That kinda makes sense..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself with a small smile. He looked back ahead and lowered his head down closing his eyes. ' _I guess I'll just rest till their done.._ ' He began to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple hours have passed and they were finally back to exploring, after finishing the work in progress map and after stuffing everything the two thieves could in their pockets. They were back to walking down a long hallway but it didn't seem as long as the first one was. Vilkas looked up at the ceiling and instead of being the usual gold material it was made of stone, he furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out where they could be.

"Did you add this hallway to the map?" Brynjolf asked June. "Yeah, just did." She answered as she looked at her drawing with a pleasing smile. Vilkas looked a head a them and could almost see the detailed map she was holding out in front of her. ' _It looks pretty good.._ ' He thought to himself with a smile. The long hallway finally ended in a turn, but once they turned the corner June came to a quick stop almost making Brynjolf run into her. "What is it?" Vilkas asked walking up besides her.

She pointed a head, Vilkas and Brynjolf turned their heads seeing that the walls were lined up with Dwarven ports. One's that held Dwarven Spider's and one's that held Dwarven Sphere's. "Great.." Vilkas mumbled as he examined them all. "They don't always have machines in them but there are so many that I doubt we would get that lucky..." June said with a small frown. She felt useless against these type of things, her arrows just bounced off their metal skin and she wasn't as skilled in a sword than she was with her bow but she had no choice but to make due.

Vilkas looked at her for a moment and than looked back a head. "Well how ever many there may be, we can take them." He spoke with confidence in his voice. "Than by all means, you go first lad." Brynjolf said with a smirk as he waved his hand. "Too scared to go by yourself? I guess I can hold you hand if you want me to." Vilkas smirked right back. Brynjolf sneered at him and started to walk ahead, Vilkas right beside him. It almost looked like they were racing, June shook her head and rolled her eyes as she started to walk down the hall.

They took careful steps and tried not to make too much noise, June looked nervously around at the Dwarven ports on the walls. "Would you like me to hold your hand as well?" Vilkas asked with a small smile. He slowed down so that he was walking beside June, he noticed the look on her face. June looked at him and than quickly away with a crooked smile. "I think I'll be fine.." She answered.

Vilkas just smiled at her and looked back a head continuing to walking forward. Brynjolf was slightly looking back at them with a glare, he saw the way Vilkas always looked at June and the way he talked to her and it angered him. He wanted to get him away from her, do whatever he had to do to keep him away from her. But he kept his place and deiced not to cause any more problems. Hopefully soon they will be out of this place and be rid of Vilkas.

Vilkas could sense that Brynjolf was staring at them, he saw that he was glaring right at him. Vilkas glared right back, a fire started in his belly and he was aching for a real fight with Brynjolf. He wanted to show June that he was better for her than that thief was, but he knew that she would never forgive him for it and held himself back.

As Vilkas kept his eyes on Brynjolf he had stopped paying attention to where he was walking. They all suddenly heard the loud clank noise of a pressure plate, June and Brynjolf stopped and quickly looked at Vilkas. Vilkas slowly looked down and saw that he was the one that had stepped on the plate. "Crap." As soon as that word left Vilkas's lips all the ports suddenly opened at once and Dwarven machines came pouring out. "Get ready!" Brynjolf yelled as he pulled out his two swords.

June got out her bow and Vilkas got out his great sword, June knew her bow would not take them down but she could at least jam the joints of the machines that were focusing on Brynjolf and Vilkas. There was at least over twenty of the machines, Dwarven Spider's and Dwarven Sphere's gathered around them. They stood ready, the machines quickly lashed out at them. Vilkas swung his great sword left from right and than stabbed it down on top of the machines multiple times, Brynjolf was dodging bolts from the Sphere and knocking them over prying their heads off as quickly as he could. June had jumped back until she was a good distance away from most of them, she was shooting out arrows as quickly as she could jamming up as many machines as she could. The machines that June jammed up would quickly fall to the ground and Vilkas would quickly stab his sword into them and pry their heads of or broke them in half if he could.

It felt like that they had been fighting forever once they finally killed the last one. Brynjolf quickly pried the Dwarven Sphere's head off, it went flying and rolling down the long hallway. June bent down resting her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath. "Finally." Vilkas spoke with relief as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Brynjolf nodded in agreement and walked over to June putting his hand on her back. "You alright lass?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, just got a few scratches is all." She replied with a smile, her smile faded when she saw that Vilkas was looking at them with a frown. He quickly looked away from them, it angered him every time they got close but there was nothing he could do about it. If he even tried anything him and Brynjolf would just get into another fight, June would have to get between them and probably get hurt in the process. Just thinking about that made his stomach twist and turn, he would of never forgiven himself if something had happened to he when she fell off that platform.

Vilkas sighed and just looked at the floor, he could hear them talking behind him but he didn't bother with finding out what, it was non of his business. Vilkas looked back up and saw that there was a door down at the end of the hallway, he decided that the was going to go check it out while they did what ever they were doing.

He started to walk and it wasn't long he had to come to stop when they all heard another loud clank noise from a pressure plate. Vilkas's eyes widened as he slowly looked down seeing he had stepped on another one. June and Brynjolf quickly looked at him. "You've got to be kidding!" Brynjolf yelled annoyed that Vilkas had yet again set off another trap.

They all looked around trying to prepare for whatever might happen but so far, nothing. June furrowed her eyebrows as she took a few steps towards Vilkas looking around. "Maybe this trap is broken." Vilkas said as he stepped off the pressure plate. They all looked at each other and just stood there for a moment waiting. Just as they started to feel like they were in the clear they all heard a loud crashing and banging noise. They jumped looking down the hallway to where it was coming from, they heard the loud banging noise a few more times till the door that was down the hallway suddenly crashed down onto the floor.

They quickly readied their weapons again and what came out of that door made their hearts beat fast. It was a Centurion that came crashing out of that room. "Dammit not another one of these!" June yelled as it came quickly charging down the hallway towards them. The last one they fought they had a better chance because it was in a large room, but this one would be harder because they were in a narrow hallway.

As the Centurion came charging down the hallway, the floor shook and pieces of the ceiling started to crumble, Vilkas looked up as he felt small rubble hit his head. ' _Well that doesn't look too good..._ ' He thought to himself with a worried expression. He quickly looked back a head seeing that the Centurion was closing in on them. "We need to get rid of this thing fast! I don't think this place will hold with it!" Vilkas yelled over the loud noises the Centurion was making.

"Look out!" June yelled as steam suddenly came flying their way. They quickly jumped out of the way but not fast enough, the steam had caught the back of June's leg burning right through her armor. "Ah!" She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Vilkas quickly looked at her hearing her cries, he looked at her leg seeing that her armor burnt right off and she had a massive burn that was already starting to blister.

He glared at the Centurion and quickly charged it hitting its knees with his sword but all it did was bounce off its metal skin causing him to fall back onto the ground. "Its weak spot is behind it's leg!" June yelled with pain remaining in her voice. Vilkas quickly looked at her, and than back at the Centurion. His eye's widened when he saw it suddenly swing his hammer down right for Vilkas. Vilkas quickly rolled out of the way causing the Centurion to hit the floor.

As its hammer slammed on the floor, all the tiles cracked and started to sink as if they could fall through at any moment. "This is not good!" Vilkas yelled as he quickly got up from the ground. The Centurion saw June and headed right for her, the pain on her leg was so great she could barely move. Right when it was about to slam its hammer right on her Brynjolf quickly charged it and started hitting the side of its leg with his blades. He knew it wouldn't do much but he had to get it away from June.

It looked at him and quickly blew steam right at him, Brynjolf dodged just in time. "Get June out of the way!" Brynjolf commanded Vilkas. Usually Vilkas would tell Brynjolf to screw himself for telling him what to do but all he cared about was June at the moment so he did what he was told. Vilkas quickly ran straight for June dodging the Centurion's swinging weapons and steam. He quickly got right besides june and swooped her up in his arms. "I'm fine, you need to help Brynjolf!" She said trying to push herself out of Vilkas's arms but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Brynjolf can take care of himself, I need to get you out of the line of fire!" Vilkas shouted over the loud crashing noises that the Centurion was making. He needed to get her away from this place in case it suddenly collapsed, but before he could far he heard a loud crashing noise. It was much louder than the one's before, he slowly turned around seeing that the Centurion had slammed its hammer into the wall and it went right through it. Brynjolf watched it for a moment as it struggled to get its weapon free.

It took a moment but the Centurion finally yanked its hammer out of the wall and once it did large cracks started to spread across the wall and spread to the ceiling. They just stood there for a moment until they realized what was happening. "Run for it!" Brynjolf yelled as he sprinted down the hallway. Vilkas started to run but it was too late, the ceiling had collapsed onto the floor causing the floor to suddenly collapsed as well. A long with the Centurion they fell into a pitch black hole that was underneath the ruin.


	7. Chapter 7

Their screams echoed all around them, they didn't fall for long though. They all suddenly hit a hard surface knocking the air right out of them. Except for June, when they were falling Vilkas held onto her tightly so she just landed right on top of him only making the landing worse for him. June rolled off of Vilkas, him and Brynjolf both groaned in pain as they slowly sat up.

June looked around and it appeared they had fell to some tunnel or cave, the ground certainly looked like a cave floor. She saw gold shining in the corner of her eye, she turned her head seeing it was the Centurion. It appeared that the fall had killed it, she sighed in relief. "Is everyone okay?" She asked them quickly turning her head towards them. Vilkas was right next to her but Brynjolf was far across from her. "I think-" Brynjolf began to speak as he started to walk towards her but he was quickly cut off by another loud crashing sound.

They looked up at the hold that they fell through and saw more of the ceiling from the ruin was falling down, Brynjolf quickly panicked and started to run towards June but it was too late. The large pieces of the ceiling quickly fell through onto the ground and piled up to the ceiling of the cave blocking them from each other. "Brynjolf!" June yelled as she tried to get up but the pain her leg forced her to fall back down.

"June! Are you okay!?" She heard Brynjolf yelling from the other side of the newly formed wall. June sighed in relief hearing his voice. "Yes I'm fine, are you?" She asked him. "Yes I'm okay." He replied. Brynjolf put both hands up on the wall and tried pushing and hitting it to get it to fall over but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" He cursed to himself. Vilkas got up and walked towards the wall also pushing on it but it wouldn't budge for him either. "It's not going anywhere." Vilkas shouted over to Brynjolf.

Brynjolf froze as he realized that Vilkas was also cut off from him, with June. Brynjolf suddenly felt his stomach ache but also a fire stir up inside him as he quickly imagined them alone together. He cursed under his breath as he walked away from the wall trying to figure out what to do. "Brynjolf!" He jumped hearing June call out to him. He ran back over to the wall putting his hands back on it as if he was trying to reach of her. "Yes?!" He called back.

June scooted herself closer to the wall. "It looks like that there is a way through this place on our end." She said as she looked behind her seeing a path behind her. "What about you?" She asked him turning back towards the wall. Brynjolf blinked and turned around seeing that there was. "Yea I think so." He answered. "Try and find a way out through your end and we will try to find a way out through ours." She explained.

Brynjolf furrowed his eyebrows down as he looked back towards the wall. "But how will we find each other?" He asked. June looked down trying to think. They couldn't meet back at the cave they started from, who knows how far they are from it. "Okay listen! Where ever the closest town is from the exit's, we meet at the Inn of the town!" June shouted to him. "But what if there is no way through on one of our sides?" He started to worry. "Than we will find a way to get each other! As long as one of us finds a way out we can bring help!" She explained some more.

Brynjolf sighed rubbing his forehead as he took a few steps back from the wall. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." He admitted but hated the idea. He hated the fact that June and Vilkas were together while he was alone, he just hated that they were together. "We're going to start down our path, start down yours to okay?" She said looking at the wall with a worried expression on her face. Brynjolf looked up with a frown on his face. "Alright.." He slowly agreed. "Just be careful!" He quickly yelled. "I will, you be careful to!" She yelled back with a small smile on her face. "I'll see you on the other side!" June yelled making Brynjolf smile.

Brynjolf sighed and slowly turned around looking at the path before him, with luck it leads out somewhere. ' _This hole thing was a horrible idea.._ ' He thought to himself with a frown on his face. He slowly started to walk down the path hoping things would quickly get better. June turned her head towards Vilkas. "I think you're gonna have to carry me for a bit." She told him as she tried holding back her smile. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her. "Usually you fight me on such things." He said with a smile as he walked over to her carefully picking her up in his arms.

He started to walk down the path carrying June bridal style, he had to admit that he was enjoying it. They were finally alone, maybe not in the best way but they were alone and he had her in his arms like he's longed for in a long time. Vilkas let out a small sigh with a small smile right along with it, June looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with the sudden smile?" She asked him. "Just glad everyone is okay." He lied. He was glad that everyone was okay but he mostly glad it was just them for now even though he knew it wouldn't last.

They had been walking down the path for a while now, June was beginning to fall asleep in Vilkas's arms. She had no idea how long it had been since she got to sleep, not since the cave. Vilkas slightly looked down at June seeing her eyes were closed, he smiled and looked back up a head of him. He sniffed the air or any signs of Skyrim's familiar smell. Vilkas couldn't smell Skyrim but he did get a faint smell of water, he could also hear running water in the distance.

He started to walk faster following the smell, if there's water than there might be a river. Vilkas was so concentrated on following the scent he wasn't really looking where he was going and didn't realized that the ground had sloped down into a hill. Getting caught off guard by the sudden change of landscape Vilkas tripped over his own feet falling down the small hill and dropping June right on the way. They rolled and toppled down the hill till they finally landed on a flat surface, Vilkas was the first to land and June landed right on top of him. "Oof!" He jumped a little as June's body knocked the air out of him.

"The hell Vilkas." June groaned as her muscles ached a little bit. "Sorry.." He mumbled as he lifted his head up, his heart suddenly leaped as he realized she was on top of him. June slowly sat up and looked down at him, her stomach began to flutter with butterflies as their eyes met. She knew she should of gotten off of him right away but she couldn't bring herself to it. They just laid there gazing into each others eyes, she slightly bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed down his face to his lips.

Vilkas slowly lifted his arms up and placed his hands on to her back making her tense up a little to his touch. Vilkas could hear and fell her heart beat increase, he could see her cheeks slowly turning red. June kept looking down at his lips, her body was telling her, no begging her to kiss him. She never realized how much she had longed for him until now. She clenched her fists onto his chest, she could feel his hot breath hitting her face as he gazed up at her.

Vilkas kept his hands on her back as slowly lifted his head up bringing his face closer to hers. She tensed up again as she saw his lips come closer, she tried holding herself back but her face was already getting closer to his before she could even till herself to stop. June slowly closed her eyes as their lips kept getting closer, their lips slowly touched but before sealing the kiss they paused for a brief moment taking in what was about to happen.

Before she knew it Vilkas brought his hand up to the back of her head and pressed her face down so that their lips locked onto each other. June gasped as he sealed the kiss, it was deep and passionate. June placed her hands on his shoulder as she tilted her head making the kiss deeper. Finally, Vilkas tasted and felt her lips again. He moved his hand back down to her back and slowly rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Vilkas pulled back for only a second while he situated himself and than quickly pressed his lips back against June's.

June let out a small moan as the kiss suddenly got deeper, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his air. She missed him, and she needed him. She didn't want to deny her feelings any longer, her body begged for him. Finally Vilkas had his rightful mate in his arms, the wolf in him leaped with excitement as he had began to claim his mate. As they laid there lost in the passionate kiss, June started to feel tears rolling out of her eyes. ' _Why am I crying?_ ' She wondered but didn't care. Her body started to swirl with emotion as they held each other in a tight embrace as if they were too scared to let go of each other.

Vilkas could taste her salty tears on her lips but he didn't stop, he didn't dare stop for the fear of loosing the moment if he did. Their bodies started to ache as they got deeper into the moment, their bodies demanded for each other and they didn't dare deny it. Vilkas pulled back from the kiss and kissed her cheek down towards her neck, he planted soft kisses along her neck. June closed her eyes as she laid her head back, another small moan escaped her lips as she started to feel Vilkas sucking on her skin.

Vilkas started to shift as he became uncomfortable in his armor, his hard erection pressing against his bottoms demanding to be let out. Vilkas licked the salty tears that had run down June's neck, he paused for a moment realizing how fast he was going. He was afraid he was forcing this on her but than he started to smell her own arousal rising and that was enough for him to continue.

He held her tighter as he bit down onto her neck, gliding his teeth against her skin. She tensed up and goose bumps rised up on her skin, June was starting to loose control of her breathing as her heat was beating rapidly against her chest. She began to feel warmth in her core, heat was spreading all over her body and she felt like she was going to start sweating any minute. Vilkas lifted his head and planted his lips back down onto June's, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were twisting and dancing around each other as Vilkas pressed his body into hers.

She couldn't feel his erection through his armor but it was clear that he had one, by the way he was breathing and moving against her. She tightened her grip onto him as the kiss became heated with lust and want. At the moment June didn't care that she was on some unknown dirty cave floor, she didn't care that they were lost. All she cared about was Vilkas and her together. Vilkas shifted himself between her legs making her open them, June lifted her knees up so that Vilkas had more room.

There was an explosion of pleasure from the kisses alone but once Vilkas started to grind against her that's when she couldn't wait any longer and neither could Vilkas. Vilkas moved his hand up to her top and started to un buckle it. ' _Damn Thieves Guild armor.._ ' He thought to himself as the buckles were being difficult for him to undo. But once he finally got the last buckle un done he quickly sat up and opened her top revealing her bare breasts. With out hesitation Vilkas quickly lowered himself taking in one of her breasts into his mouth. June responded with a moan as she felt him begin to suck on it.

Vilkas wasn't giving anything a second thought, he needed this, he needed her and he knew that she need him as well. Vilkas flicked his tongue on her hardened nipple and wrapped his lips around it, June laid her head back as her body was in agony for him. Vilkas sat up moving his hands to her breasts and gripping them tightly, he moved them in a circlure motion as he rubbed the palms of his hands on her nipples.

He bent down and kissed down her body as he rubbed his thumb on one of her nipples. He could feel her chest heaving in and out as he was trying to control the pleasure rising in her, Vilkas couldn't help but smile at the arousal that had appeard in her. It seemed she wanted him more than he wanted her and that was perfect for him. Vilkas kissed down her tummy as he started to undo her pants, he lifted himself up as he slowly pulled them off along with her boots.

He leaned back down laying some more soft kisses on her tummy, he kissed down to the top of her briefs and than moved down to her inner thighs. He held one of her legs as he lightly kissed her thigh, Vilkas could hear June's breathing increase as she was holding back her moans. Vilkas didn't like that she was holding back so with out warning he quickly bit down on her thigh causing her to jump and gasp loudly. He couldn't help but smile as he licked the spot that he had bitten and continued to kiss down her thigh.

Vilkas moved from her thigh to the thin layer of her briefs that covered her sex, he slowly kissed the top of her briefs where her nub would be. Vilkas could feel the dampness of her briefs on his lips which only made his erection worse, he desperately wanted to feel how wet she really was. June bit her lower lip as she scratched her nails on the hard ground, she had never felt this much pleasure before. No man had ever made her feel this way.

Vilkas quickly sat up as he started to un buckle his own armor and removing it piece by piece until nothing was left but his undergarments. He removed the rest of her top and threw it to he side, he pressed his body against her body as he pressed his lips back onto hers. She quickly grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips against his roughly, Vilkas was caught off guard by it but than just went along with it.

Vilkas slipped his tongue into her mouth as he slowly started to grind against her, June could feel his erection rubbing right onto her sex and it caused her to moan into the kiss. Vilkas pulled back and lowered his head between her neck and shoulder, he groaned as he started to grind against her with more force and speed. June gripped his hair between her fingers as he could feel her core becoming hotter.

Vilkas stopped himself and sat up a little as he slowly ran his hand down her body, their eyes met and gazed into each other as their eyes were filled with lust and affection for one another. His fingers reached the top of her briefs and slowly entered into them, June bit her lower lip as his fingers wiggle their way down to her sex. He paused for moment as he saw the want increase on her face, she wanted him and wanted it badly. She looked at him with innocent and curios eyes to why he stopped, his lips slowly curved into a small smile as he kept looking at her face.

He saw her bite her bottom lip as she was starting to get impatient with him, her breathing was increasing as her body was in agony and ached for his touch. June tensed up as she felt Vilkas finally giving her what she wanted, he slowly rubbed her sensitive sex as he pressed his fingers down on top of her nub. Vilkas watched her expression quickly change and her body shutter from the pleasure he was giving her, she laid her back and let out a small moan.

But that wasn't good enough for Vilkas, he wanted to hear her sweet voice say his name. He had dreamed about the day he would make her say his name in a voice that was drowning in sheer pleasure, he wasn't going to let the oppurtinity pass. Her body became more heated as she felt him increase his speed, his fingers were moving in circular motion. June clenched her teeth shut as a mumbled moan escaped through them, that was defiantly not good enough for Vilkas.

Vilkas let out a small aggravated sigh as he took his hand out of her briefs and lowered himself back down, he kissed her tummy and than her hip as he started to slowly pull her briefs down. He lowered himself some more as he pulled her briefs off all the way and tossed them to the side. He slightly looked up at and saw that she was looking right back at him in curious eyes. Their eyes met for a brief moment and than a grin slowly appeared on Vilkas's face as he lowered himself down some more.

June raised her eyebrows as she watched him wondering what he was doing, but than she quickly tensed up and gasped once she felt his tongue run up her sex. June laid her head back down as her jaw lowered while Vilkas's tongue was lapping her moist lips and nub. A couple moans escaped from her as she brought her knees up high, Vilkas grabbed her hips pulling her down closer to him as he started to roughly lick her nub and suck on it. He could feel that she was trying to move away from him. "V-Vilkas.." She breathed out heavily as she did not want to finish yet.

Vilkas tightened his grip onto her hips keeping her in place, it still wasn't good enough and Vilkas was going to get what he wanted. He increased his speed, he could feel her body tense up but he knew she would have to give in sometime soon. June suddenly let out a loud moan. "Vilkas!" She moaned his name loudly. Finally Vilkas got what he want, he quickly sat up wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He quickly removed his undergarments and laid back down on top of her.

His hard shaft immediately went to her opening, one movement is all it would take to push himself inside of her. Vilkas planted a hard kiss on her lips and than he lowered his head and started planting kisses on her neck. June placed a hand on the back of Vilkas's head and ran her fingers through his hair. Vilkas held her tightly and just as he was about to her thrust into her something suddenly popped up into his mind making him pause for a moment. It was Njada, but it wasn't about her. It was about that he might of actually gotten her pregnant and what kind of a man would he be if he just up and left his child.

Vilkas slowly lifted himself up but he kept his head lowered, June looked at him worried as she noticed that he had stopped. He hated Njada, and hated himself for what he did with her a year ago but there was nothing he could do to change it. If he really did have a child on the way he couldn't just abandon them, maybe he could take the kid and leave Njada after it's born but he didn't know. "I'm sorry.." Vilkas whispered in June's ear. June furrowed her eyebrows down confused to the sudden change of mood.

"I'm really sorry.." Vilkas whispered again. "What's the matter?" She asked as she placed her hands on the side of his face and turned it towards hers so that she could look at him. Their eyes met and they laid there gazing at each other. "We can't do this.." Vilkas whispered as he lowered his head so that his forehead touched June's. She looked at him confused and a little upset. "I'm sorry.." Vilkas slowly got up off of June, he had to force himself to.

June sat up and watched Vilkas as he gathered their cloths, Vilkas looked at her and than quickly looked away. He saw the upset and confused look on her face, he felt like a fool. "Here." He said slowly handing her armor back to her. June kept looking at him as she took it back. "Can you at least explain why to me?" She asked him as she held her armor close to her chest. Vilkas looked down as he slowly put his undergarments and pants back on.

He knew he had to explain it to her but he didn't want to make it worse, he didn't want to make it hurt anymore than it already did. Vilkas wanted no one but her, he knew that he could spend the rest of his days with her if he could. But allowing himself to get close to her like this was only making it more painful, he was a fool to let this go on and he knew he shouldn't of done this. "It's not fair..It's not fair to.." Vilkas started to explain but he couldn't bring himself to finish.

June's stomach twisted and turned and her heart quickly ached. "Njada." She said as she felt herself becoming a little angry. "Yeah.." Vilkas mumbled as he kept looking down. "Well than why-" June started to say but quickly stopped. She looked down at the ground as she started to feel a fire starting in her belly. "I'm sorry.." Vilkas said again take a few steps towards her. June just looked away and slowly got up, he winced in pain from her leg.

Vilkas offered a hand but she just pushed it away and started getting dressed. Not only was she angry but she was now sexually aggravated. After they finished getting dressed they started to walk back down the path with nothing but silence between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Vilkas and June had been walking down the path for what seemed like hours now but really it has only been a couple of hours. They stopped only a few times to take a break and June's leg had finally stopped hurting to where she can walk with out a limp now. Only awkward silence was coming from them and also a small tension, June couldn't help but feel angry with Vilkas. When she had finally embraced her feeling for him he suddenly turned her away, for Njada.

That is what angered June the most, why did he go so far and than suddenly quit? ' _Does he really care that much about Njada?_ ' June wondered as she suddenly remembered him telling her that he loved her back in the ruins. ' _Was he speaking the truth?_ ' A frown appeared on June's face as her heart started to ache. Vilkas was shifted his eyes over to June, he saw the upset look on her face and seeing it caused his stomach hurt. ' _I'm such a fool.._ ' He though to himself as he was starting to take in reality. He did love June, he had loved her for a long time. But he knew he couldn't just walk away from his responsibility's. ' _I wonder if June would wait for me.._ ' He hoped but doubted at the same time.

He hadn't told June that Njada might be pregnant, if he did who knows what she would do. Just thinking about what her reaction might be made Vilkas feel sick. She would probably not talk to him, in fact she probably won't talk to him now after what he had done. A frown suddenly appeared on Vilkas's face as he remembered Brynjolf, he was still an issue as well. ' _Will she tell him?_ ' He wondered as he slowly looked at her again.

Vilkas wanted to speak to her, to talk about it but he had no idea where to start. She hadn't even looked at him since they started walking again, not a word has come from her mouth to him. It's like she was trying her best to just pretend he wasn't there. Vilkas slightly looked down at the small stream that they had found, they've been following it hoping that it leads out somewhere.

A smile appeared on Brynjolf's face as he finally saw an opening in the distance, he broke out in a sprint towards it anxious to smell fresh air again. He had no idea how long they had been in the ruin and he didn't care. All he cared about now was finding June, as he left the cave he stopped to catch his breath. He looked around for a road but all he could see was tree's in front of him. Brynjolf let out a small sigh as he started to walk through the tree's, they were thick and the grass was tall but he wasn't going to stop. He needed to find the closest town and than find June.

After walking around for a while Brynjolf finally found a small trail leading through the trees, he followed it looking around carefully in case June might be near by but he knew that the chances of that were low. He frowned as he started to think about Vilkas, they were alone and that made him angry. He knew Vilkas's feelings for June and sometimes he would see the same feelings in June's eyes when she would look at him. ' _I need to show her how much I care about her.._ ' He thought to himself as he was feeling like he had been neglecting that lately.

Brynjolf sighed in relief as he saw that the path led to a road, he quickly walked out onto it and looked around seeing if anyone or if he was lucky June was on the road. He frowned when no one was in site, he looked left and right trying to decided which way to go. He was afraid if he picked the wrong way it would only make him farther away from June. Brynjolf rubbed his chin as he stood there thinking, he closed his eyes as he was starting to feel frustrated with everything.

Brynjolf quickly opened his eyes as he heard a familiar sound in the distance, he quickly looked up and turned his head to see that he was hearing the hooves prints of a horse. A smile quickly appeared on his face as he broke out into another run, he saw a white horse in the distance and a wood elf woman riding it. "Excuse me!" He yelled loudly grabbing her attention. The wood elf stopped the horse, Brynjolf stopped beside it catching his breath for a moment.

"Can I help you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the type of armor he was wearing. "Could you point me to the closest town?" Brynjolf asked with hope showing in his eyes. "Oh sure! Just keep heading straight and come a few miles you'll hit Dragonbridge!" The woman pointed down the road. Brynjolf thanked her and than took off running down the road, hopefully that was the closest town to June and hopefully June will be able to get out.

Vilkas and June stopped for another break, June was scooping handfuls of water into her mouth. The cool liquid felt good going down her dry throat, she turned and looked at the burn on her leg. It was still red and blistered but it didn't hurt as bad as it did when she first got it. She let out a small sigh and looked back down at the water, she examined her reflection. She saw that her ponytail was a complete mess and she had dirt all over her face, she was filthy.

June lowered her face down and started splashing water onto it trying to get wash the dirt off. She dried her face off with the sleeve of her armor and than pulled her hair tie out, she winced in pain as she tried brushing the tangles out with her fingers. Vilkas was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall as he was watching June, he tilted his head examining her messy hair. He admitted that she looked good with messy hair, in fact he thought she looked good no matter what.

June did her best with the tangles and than just pulled her hair back tieing it back up into a pony tail. Her hair started to become a nuisance, she was thinking about cutting it when she got back to the guild in Riften. A frown suddenly appeared on her face as Brynjolf came to her mind, a pang of guilt hit her in the gut as she realized what she had just done. ' _Should I tell him?_ ' She wondered as she slowly looked up at the cave ceiling. ' _Nah.._ ' She decided as she remembered that he ended up beding with a lot of women behind her back when they first got together.

So this was June's one time, she did have feelings for Brynjolf but for some reason she never got the same butterfly feeling from him like she did from Vilkas. June let out another small sigh as she slowly got up from the ground, she winced a little from the pain in her leg and than started to walk again. Vilkas quickly got up from the ground and followed close behind her. ' _I just want to get out of here and away from.._ ' Her heart started to ache again and another frown appeared on her face.

A couple more hours have passed and they both smiled when they saw that an opening out of the cave they were in. The stream that spilled from the opening went into a large river, they both ran out of the cave in the distance they saw that the river led to a road. They quickly ran to the road and it seemed luck was on there side today. Not only did they find the road but they also found a sign pointing to Dragonbridge. June smiled and hoped that Brynjolf was there and that he made it out okay, she started to walk but quickly stopped when she realized Vilkas was no longer following her.

She turned around looking at him, he was just standing in the road with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "What are you doing?" She asked him taking a few steps towards him. "Your destination is Dragonbridge not mine." He answered keeping the fake smile on his face. June's stomach suddenly twisted into knots as she quickly looked down at the ground. "You're heading back to Whiterun than?" She asked with a small shaky voice. "I have to..." Vilkas answered quietly, his smile quickly fading into a frown.

They both just stood there in silence, not sure of how to say goodbye to one another. Vilkas had swallow the hard lump that was rising in his throat and take a deep breath. "June-" He began to say but June quickly looked up and cut him off. "I am happy that you found someone you can spend the rest of your life with." She had to force herself to say. Vilkas felt like he was going to be sick as soon as she said that, he wasn't marrying the one he wanted to spend his life with. The woman he wanted to spend his life with was right in front of him but out of reach.

"I hope.." June began to say but she suddenly felt the urge to cry. She cursed at herself in her mind for it, she felt weak and she hated that. She hated Vilkas for making her feel this way. Vilkas swallowed hard as he saw the look in her eyes, it was sadness but also anger. "I hope that she makes you happy and.." June had to swallow hard and blink several times to keep her tears away. "And congratulations..I hope the wedding is everything you wanted it to be." She forced a big smile on her face. Vilkas looked down at the ground with his fist's clenched, he wanted to reach out to her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to run off with her and be away from everything and everyone, but he knew that wasn't going to work.

"For what it's worth.." June slowly spoke making Vilkas quickly look back up at her. "For what it's worth, it was good seeing you again Vilkas." She said quietly with a small smile. "Yeah.." Was all Vilkas could say. "Keep well." She waved him goodbye and than turned around starting to walk down the road. As Vilkas watched her walk away from him, he started to feel like he did that one night a year ago when he watched her ride off onto a horse. He wanted to call out to her, he wanted to make her stay and he wanted to show her how he truly felt. But he knew he had a responsibility to do and Jorrvaskr called his name, he turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

The sky was dark and cloudy which only made the road harder to see, June cursed under her breath as she shivered from the cold wind. She wondered if Brynjolf was even there, and if he was how long he had been waiting for her. She started to feel a little hopeless since she felt like she was lost and couldn't see a damn thing. But that hopeless feeling quickly faded once she saw a dim glow in the distance, she quickly ran and stopped on top of hill and smiled seeing that the glow was coming from the lights in the buildings from Dragonbridge.

She ran down the hill and down the road as fast as she could, ignoring the pain from her leg and her mind screaming at her to stop all she could think about was ending this horrible quest of theirs. It was a good idea at first and would've turned out great if Vilkas hadn't of been there. She ran over the bridge and slowed down to a stop at the end of it catching her breath, she knelt down with her hands placed on her knees as she was trying to calm her beating heart down.

She stood back up and ran down the road towards the Inn, she saw a dark figure sitting on the steps. Her heart leaped as she saw the figure quickly stand up and run towards her, as they got closer she saw that it was Brynjolf. June almost lost her balance once Brynjolf quickly swung his arms around her and brought her into a big embrace. She was a little surprised about it but than she slowly wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a long moment just holding each other, though his arms were welcoming June couldn't help but feel empty on the inside.

Brynjolf's low chuckle snapped her out of it, he took a step back from her to get a good look at her face and to make sure she was okay. "I was about to come looking for you.." He said with a glad smile. June returned his smile but for some reason she couldn't find any words to say to him. Brynjolf looked around and raised an eyebrow at June. "Where's Vilkas?" He asked. "He went back to Whiterun." She slowly answered him.

Brynjolf felt a feeling of relief but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with June, she almost sounded disappointed when she told him that. Brynjolf quickly cleared his throat and put his arm around June leading her towards the Inn. "Come on, let's rest up for the night and than find our way back to Riften." He said in a smooth calming voice as he rubbed June's arm. June nodded but kept her eyes on the ground, she couldn't shake her feelings away. She was happy to see Brynjolf but for some reason she just couldn't show it.


	9. Chapter 9

After spending a night in Dragonbridge, Brynjolf and June made their way up to Solitude and than took a carriage from there to Riften. It took a little over a week to get back to Riften considering they had to stop for breaks and also had to stop at a few stables to change carriages but after a long quest and a long un wanted road they finally made it back hope.

Brynjolf was the first to jump out of the carriage, he took June's hand and helped her down. "We'll get that wound looked at and your armor repaired as soon as we can." Brynjolf said as he looked down at June's bandaged leg. He bandaged it up when they were in Dragonbridge, it was all he could do. He didn't have any herbs for the burn or pain so he hoped it was enough for now.

It was early afternoon when they got back to Riften, June looked up at the blue sky as they approached the gate. The guards gave them the usual dirty look but they just ignored it and pushed the gates open. The streets of Riften were filled with the usual people, the market filled with the usual browsers. Brynjolf saw that Maul was in his usual spot up against a post, he furrowed his eyebrows down at the look he was giving them. Maul stood up from the post and walked over to them looking around carefully. "You guys are...back.." He said with a strange voice.

June and Brynjolf both exchanged looks and than looked at him confused. "What? You didn't expect us to come back?" June asked crossing her arms. "Well..at least not.." He began to say but stopped. He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a loud sigh. "Not what?" Brynjolf asked stepping towards him. "Uh.." Maul cleared his throat as was trying to find the right thing to say. "I should probably go.." He said quickly walking off.

June and Brynjolf both exchanged looks again. "Well that was weird." June said as she looked back a head watching Maul run off. "Come on.." Brynjolf said as he put his hand on her shoulder leading her towards the market. They both couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, June looked around her and saw that the guards were watching them. Brynjolf furrowed his eyebrows down at everyone's strange behavior. ' _What is going on?_ ' He wondered.

"Well isn't this a bother." They both heard a loud and familiar voice from behind them. They slowly turned around seeing that it was Maven, she was standing in front of The Bee and Barb glaring directly at June. She furrowed her eyebrows down at her confused, Brynjolf suddenly got a bad feeling as he noticed that the guards had stopped walking and were staring at them.

"Maven, what's going on?" Brynjolf slowly asked her as he kept his eyes on the guards. Maven just sighed and started to rub her forehead as if she was already annoyed with them. "It's such a pain that you made it back and here I though my problem was taken care of for me.." She said in an annoyed voice. Brynjolf and June both looked at her confused. "What problem?" June asked her taking a few steps towards her. "You." Maven quickly answered her glaring at her again. "Me?" She furrowed her eyebrows down even more confused. "You are the problem, I knew that ruin would be a death trap so that's why I gave Delvin those plans for you two to go." Maven explained as she placed her hands behind her back.

Brynjolf and June quickly exchanged looks again and than looked right back at her. "You knew about the ruin?" June asked her. "Were you not listening?! I just said that I gave those plans to Delvin, knowing how stupid he is I knew he'd immediately check it out and bring it to you both." She let out a loud annoyed sigh. "I've known about it for some time now, and I knew that not many people knew of it as well so if you were to be lost in it, than know would really notice." Maven said with a shrug.

June blinked and looked down at the ground. "You said you knew that the ruin would be a death trap so.." Maven quickly cut her off. "So I knew you would most likely die in it and that would take care of my problem, which is you." Maven finished June's sentence even though it wasn't exactly what June was going to say. "How am I your problem?" June asked quickly looking up at Maven. "And if you only wanted me gone than why want Brynjolf to go as well?" June started to slowly glare at her.

Maven moved her eyes from June to Brynjolf and than just shrugged. "Well, if only you were lost to the ruins than people would be suspicious but if Brynjolf came back with out you than he would be questioned or if he was lost as well than that would've just made things easier." She let out another annoyed sigh. Brynjolf quickly glared at Maven. "Why would you do this!? What could you gain from it?!" Brynjolf yelled at her. June was glaring at her as well, she never liked Maven and she always felt like she would turn on them sooner or later. "Is it to take control of the guild by yourself?!" Brynjolf's yell became louder.

Maven looked appalled at even the suggestion of such a thing, but than she just laughed. "You honestly think that I would want control over that rat hole!?" She laughed loudly. Brynjolf and June both blinked confused. "Than what the hell was your plan!?" June yelled getting impatient. "To be rid of you." She said with a shrug. "That's all you want? Is to get rid of me? Why!?" June quickly took out her bow and glared deeply at Maven.

As June got her bow out all the guards around pulled their swords out. Maven put up a hand making them put their swords back down. "You've become a slight nuisance, and once I've learned who you really were I knew you would be trouble." Maven began to explain. "What do you mean who I really am?" June was confused, she didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why this came so suddenly. "You are the little girl that lived the Khajiit's outside of town years ago aren't you?" Maven crossed her arms. "Y-yes.." June slowly answered her. "What does that have to do with anything?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down at her.

A grin appeared on Maven's face as she looked over at Brynjolf, June slowly looked at Brynjol seeing that he was looking down with his fists clenched tightly. He suddenly looked different, he almost looked like he was afraid of what Maven was going to say next. "Brynjolf..." June slowly said looking at him confused. "It has to do with a lot, I knew you would eventually find out and that would be a problem for me." Maven slightly looked away at the guards. "Find..Find out what?" June started to look around seeing that the guards had started to clear the streets.

"Maven!" Brynjolf quickly yelled trying to stop her but Maven just grinned at him. June quickly looked at Brynjolf and than right back at Maven. "Mine as well get it over with Brynjolf." Maven said slowly looking back at June. "What's going on Brynjolf? What is she going on about?" June asked looking back at him. Brynjolf just looked down at the ground, his jaw clenched tightly shut. "Go on Brynjolf tell her." Maven waved a hand at June.

June kept her eyes on Brynjolf, she was confused but she suddenly started to feel her heart ache as she started to remember her Khajiit family. Brynjolf slightly looked up at her but than back to the ground not able to face June. "You never did find out what happened to them did you?" Maven suddenly spoke up causing June to quickly look at her. "How they died? Why they died? Who did it?" Maven went on as she started to walk around them.

June kept her eyes on her as her heart beat started to increase and her throat felt like it was starting to tighten just by thinking about it. "Those creatures were a nuisance to me, they did a lot of trade with Riften shops for cheap supplies, they got in the way of my own business's. I just couldn't have that now could I." Maven said with a small shrug as she came to a stop. June suddenly felt her heart drop as she realized where Maven was getting to. June felt her eyebrows and the corner of her mouths start to twitch.

"I had to do something about them with out really getting my hands dirty, so I had some others...take care of them." Maven dusted some dirt off the side of her dress with no emotion in her face, as if she didn't have a heart. "You.." June started to speak as she slowly glared at Maven. "You're the one that.." June knew what Maven getting at but June just couldn't bring herself to say it. "So you do understand why it would be beneficial to rid of you now." Maven crossed her arms.

June slowly looked down at the ground as she gripped her bow tightly, suddenly the memories of that night came flooding back. ' _Why.._ ' She wondered that night and now she knows. All because of one selfish woman wanted her own fortune. June's nose began to twitch from the anger that was slowly beginning to boil inside her, she could feel a fire starting inside her. "You.." She whispered as she slowly looked up at Maven with nothing but rage in her eyes. "You bitch!" She screamed as she quickly drew an arrow and pulled it back.

"Wait!" Brynjolf shouted as he quickly grabbed June's bow and stepping in front of her. "Get out of the way Brynjolf sh-!" Brynjolf quickly cut her off. "She is the Yarl of Riften not only that she has almost every organization in her pocket, you so much as touch her and you'll be hunted for life!" Brynjolf quickly explained. "I don't care! Now move!" June pushed him out of the way and readied her arrow, pointing it straight for Maven. "I'm going to make this bitch pay!" June was blind with rage, she didn't care who would get in the way.

"Brynjolf!" Maven quickly called out taking them both by surprise for a moment. Brynjolf slowly looked at her. "Brynjolf, I do not intend on riding of you. If you take care of June for me than you can continue on with the Thieves Guild." Maven didn't move an inch, she showed no fear from June's arrow. Brynjolf furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Why would I.." He began to say but she cut him off. "It wouldn't be the first time you did something like this for me." A grin slowly appeared on Maven's face.

Brynjolf winced as if she had thrown a knife at him, he slowly looked down and than up at June seeing her eyes were on him. "What's she talking about?" Juned asked, rage was still glowing in her eyes. "Go on Brynjolf tell her." Maven said loudly. Brynjolf kept his face down, he felt his stomach begin to ache. "June.." Brynjolf began to speak as he slowly took a couple of steps towards her but she quickly took steps away from him. "I didn't know that.." Brynjolf couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, he felt a lump rising in his throat. June's eyes twitched as she quickly looked him up and down, her breathing started to increase as she was loosing control of the rage inside her.

"You didn't know what!?" June yelled at him getting impatient. Brynjolf winced from her suddenly loud booming voice. Brynjolf tried to speak but he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat down. "Tell me!" June yelled again, she could feel the Thu'um starting to come up out of her, her voice almost boomed like thunder. "Who do you think led the assault?" Maven spoke up. June quickly looked at her and than back at Brynjolf, her eyes widened and were suddenly filled with betrayal. Her arms started to slowly drop as she lowered her bow. "June listen to me." Brynjolf started to quickly speak.

June took a few steps back away from him as she looked around, she felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces. She almost couldn't take all the things that were coming at her at one, she felt like she was about to fall about. "June please-" Brynjolf was quickly cut off by Maven once again. "You see Brynjolf really wanted into the guild back then, he was such a naive boy. And the small test he had to pass to make it official he had to get rid of one of my problems. I'm sure you can guess the rest." Maven's grin only grew as she kept talking.

June's face only showed betrayal, she looked like she had just gotten stabbed in the heart. "You.." She whispered in disbelief. "I thought.." She took a few more steps away from him and turned her back on him as she put her hands up to her face. "June please listen to me." Brynjolf tried to explain but June just slowly shook her head. "I can't believe it.." She whispered as she slowly lowered her hands from her face. "This whole time.." She slowly closed her eyes as all of her memories of the Khajiit's and Brynjolf flooded into her mind.

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Brynjolf kept trying to explain as he took a few steps towards her. "You.." June clenched her fists tightly. "You bastard!" June suddenly yelled as she quickly took out her sword and turned around swinging it at Brynjolf. Brynjolf jumped out of the right in time. "June listen to me!" He yelled. "This whole time you knew! This whole time it was you!" She screamed at him as she kept swinging her at him. Brynjolf had no choice but to draw his own swords to deflect her blows.

"June dammit calm down and let me explain!" Brynjolf yelled blocking more of her hits. "What else have you hidden from me!? Was it you who sent me to get captured by the companions!?" She kept swinging her sword seeing nothing but red. She demanded blood for what had happened and she was going to get it. Maven grinned at the scene before her, she took one last look at the two and than walked away disappearing behind buildings. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you pay! Than I'm going to kill Maven and anyone who had their hand in it!" June swung her sword down hard causing Brynjolf to stumble back and almost fall to the ground.

' _She's gone blind with rage, I have no choice but to fight back.._ ' Brynjolf thought to himself in a panic as he saw June coming right at him again. He swung his sword to meet hers and once they collided he quickly twisted around her kicking her back making her fall forward to the ground. "Listen to me!" He yelled at her. "I didn't know that...I didn't know that they were going to die! I just thought we were going to shut them down I didn't.." He tried to explain but the images of the screaming and bloody bodies popped up into his mind causing him to be light headed.

"Liar!" June yelled as she quickly jumped up and swung her sword at him again. "You're a damn liar! I don't believe you!" She yelled with Thu'um escaping from her voice causing the ground to slightly shake. Tears started to flood from June's eyes as she remembered the look on Ginji's face when he found his mother and father laying dead in their home, she remembered seeing pools of blood and bodies hanging out of the window's. "AAAAH!" She screamed at him as she charged right at him again.

The clashing of their blades echoed through the streets, Dirge entered the city through the back gate. He saw that there was no one in site and than he heard the clashing blades. "The hell." He said as he walked quickly around buildings. His eyes widened as he saw Brynjolf and their Guild Master fighting in the streets, he could see the rage in June's eyes. She was going to kill him. ' _I have to do something!_ ' He thought to himself in a panic as he was about to run out there but quickly stopped.

He knew if he went out there alone, he'd either just make it worse or get killed. He knew he couldn't stop them just by himself. " _I need to get the others!_ " He quickly turned and ran down an alley towards the grave yard where their secret door was.

"Dammit!" Brynjolf cried out as June was able to get a slice on his chest. He put his hand up to it and looked at the palm of his hand seeing blood. He quickly glared at June and held his blade up deflecting more of her swings. "Did you think it was funny to get me to care about you even when you knew what you did to me?!" June didn't hold back. "No!" Brynjolf kept trying to get her to calm down but he was starting to see it was useless. "Was it some damn game to you!?" June kept yelled, her voice making the ground shake some more. She couldn't hold back her Thu'um she didn't want to.

Brynjolf kept dodging her blade and than suddenly he found himself up against a wall, June charged him quickly. ' _I'll just have to beat her till she can't fight anymore!_ ' Brynjolf thought to himself as he felt his own anger rising inside him. Right when June got close enough to him and swung her sword in the air, Brynjolf quickly stopped her blade with his hand throwing it to the side making her almost loosing her balance. He swung his fist at her but she dodged and quickly got out her dagger, Brynjolf quickly swung his sword up at her arm knocking the dagger out of her hand but he didn't realize how close she really was and ended up getting her face as well.

June stumbled backwards and fell to one knee on the ground holding her face, breathing hard Brynjolf stood up from the wall and took a few steps from her. He could see blood dripping from her face, he felt his stomach begin to knot up but he forced the feeling away. "Are you ready to listen now!?" He yelled at her clutching his swords tightly. June slowly got up from the ground keeping her head down, she slowly lowered her hand and looked at the pool of blood that was in her palm.

She looked up at Brynjolf with a new kind of rage flooding her eyes, he paused as he saw the wound he placed on her. A long deep cut went up her face to her forehead, blood was running from the wound and dripping off her face. Her gold eyes looked like they were glowing, she started to take deep breaths as she felt power rising up through her body and out of her throat. "FUS RO DAH!" She shouted sending him flying back and hitting The Bee and Barb hard. "Oof!" Brynjolf cried out as his impact caused the wall to crack, the shout was full of so much power and hatred it caused the ground below them to shake.

In the Raggen Flagon the ceiling above them shook and rubble fell from it getting into Delvin's drink. "Ah dammit.." He said looking at the floating pieces. "The hell is going on up there." He said looking up at the ceiling. "Sounds like some party." Vekel said as he looked up as well, he was cleaning out one of the mugs. They all jumped when the door to the Ragged Flagon slammed open and Dirge came running through. "The hell is wrong with you?" Devlin asked furrowing his eyebrows down at him.

Dirge quickly caught his breath and walked up to Delvin and Vex. "It's Brynjolf and June." He quickly spoke. "What about them?" Vex asked crossing her arms. "They're fighting in the street!" Everyone's eyes widened and some of them gasped. "Fighting? What do you mean fighting?" Delvin asked getting up from his chair.

"What else would I mean by fighting you idiot! Their fighting like trying to kill each other with swords fighting!" Dirge slightly glared at Delvin. Delvin and Vex quickly exchanged looks and than looked back at Dirge. "Come one we need to stop them before they destroy the damn city." Dirge said quickly running off with Delvin and Vex right behind him.

Brynjolf had fallen down to the ground after his impact with the building, he groaned in pain as he held his sides. He had a few broken ribs from the blow. June slowly picked up her sword off the ground and pointed it at Brynjolf from the distance. Brynjolf slowly looked up and glared at her, he got up from the ground grabbing his swords. "Looks like I'm going to have to make you listen!" Brynjolf yelled. June just glared at him and quickly charged at him.

Delvin, Vex, and Dirge ran through the cemetery to the middle of the city hearing the loud clashing sounds from the swords. "Why the hell would they be fighting?!" Vex said as they ran. "No idea." Dirge answered. They came to a stop seeing June and Brynjolf going at each other and not holding back. They both were covered with cuts and their armor was soaked with blood. June's face was covered in blood from the cut on her face. "Oi!" Devlin yelled out to them but they just kept fighting as if they didn't hear him.

Brynjolf and June's swords hit each other so hard that it made them stumble back from each other, Brynjolf was trying to catch his breath but June was not going to let him have a break. They both stood up straight and their eyes met for a moment, than without warning June quickly charged at Brynjolf and he charged right back at her. "Come on!" Vex yelled as her and Delvin both sprinted off towards them.

Right before their blades hit each other, other swords got in the way blocking them off from each other. Brynjolf blinked and before he could see who it was he found a fist in his face causing him to fall onto the ground, a hard shove came to June causing her to fall onto the ground as well. They both looked up and saw that Vex and Delvin had both gotten in the way. "The hell is wrong with you two?!" Delvin yelled at them both. "Don't you see the damage you've caused!" Vex yelled at them as well.

"Why the hell are you two fighting anyways?! You're both members of the guild and one of our rules is to not turn on each other!" Delvin kept yelling at them, for a moment it almost sounded like Delvin and Vex were in charge the way they were scolding Brynjolf and June. Brynjolf looked down and June scooted back a bit, she was starting to feel light headed from loosing a lot of blood. "Now-" Delvin was about to yell at them again but June quickly cut him off. "Shut up!" She yelled at him causing them all to wince.

His eyes widened as he saw the blood running down June's face. June still couldn't control the rage in her, all she could see as red. She knew she had to get away from there, away from them. She slowly got up off of the ground with a hand on her head. "June!" Brynjolf quickly spoke as he got up and took a step towards her. "Stay away from me!" She yelled at him. She glared at him deeply as she felt a fire rising inside her once again, she clenched her jaw and her fists tightly. All she wanted to do was kill him but she held herself back and took a few steps away from them.

June started to heave in and out as she tried to control her anger but it was hard, all she saw with them was betrayal. "You better hope I never see you again! Because if I do, I'll kill you!" She quickly turned around and sprinted off. "Wait, June!" Brynjolf called out to her trying to run off after her but Delvin stopped him. "Are you bloody mad!? You ain't going no where with those injuries!" He said examining Brynjolf. "He's right, we can go after June later. With that much blood loss..Well she can't get too far.." Vex said as she looked in the direction that June ran off to.

Brynjolf looked down and let his head hang, his gut as twisting and turning he felt like he was going to be sick. ' _For her sake I do hope she gets far.._ ' He thought to himself as Maven came to his mind. He knew that when Maven finds out that she got away she will send people out after her. Delvin took one arm and Vex took the other, they both put his arms around their necks and started walking towards the cemetery.

June ran through the trees getting hit in the face by low hanging branches but she didn't stop, she didn't care. Tears flooded from her eyes, the saltiness of them burned her wound on her face but she didn't dare stop or think about it. All she could think about was them, her Khajiit family, Ginji. June felt like she had been running forever, loud sobs were escaping her lips. She kept running, she didn't care how much her legs her or how much her body begged her stop. She just kept going until her foot got caught in a loose tree root causing her to trip.

She fell and ended up rolling down a small hill that was in front of her, when she came to the ground she just laid there breathing hard and looking up at the sky. ' _If the god's do really exist than why do they torment me so?_ ' She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and slightly lifted herself up. Her ponytail had come undone and her hair hung in her face, strands of it sticking to the blood. She looked at the ground seeing tear drops and drops of blood wetting the soil.

Brynjolf quickly popped up into her mind causing her to shake with rage. ' _Liar.._ ' She clenched her fist as many others came to her mind, including Vilkas. ' _Liars.._ ' She slowly sat up from the ground, keeping her hands laid flat on top of the wet soil, she watched blood drip on the tops of her hands. ' _Their all liars.._ ' She slowly lifted a hand up and wiped some blood off of her face, she looked at her palm seeing it covered with her blood. ' _I'll never forgive them..._ ' June was not lost in rage and it seemed like nothing would bring her back from it, only hatred grew inside her now.

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **Sorry that this story wasn't very long but I wanted it that way because I have more coming, this is not the end of June or Vilkas. More is coming, the next story will be a new OC but not dragonborn because June will be in that story, the new character will be a new friend for June ^_^. I hope you liked this story, sorry for the smut in it v(_-_)v.**_


End file.
